


You Have A Kingdom In You

by sunshinelion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Slow Burn, Very Slight Super Slight Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelion/pseuds/sunshinelion
Summary: “I do know the seller, but I’m not close with him and he doesn’t exactly exude charms of the best of men. I can give you his name, but you’re a load of insanity if you think I’d-” Donghyuck is cut off by Marks unwavering voice which has lowered slightly, dominance overflowing his being and coldness shrouding his tone.“I order you to come with me, or you’ll be charged on one account of negligence towards your country due to failure to aiding the royalty. You’re aware of what the sole punishment is once that reason falls upon the judge’s ears, don’t you?” Mark says firmly, and Donghyucks eyes go wide at the threat.“Execution.” Donghyuck whispers, a tremor to his voice.Being a thief is a way to survive for the poorest, and to Donghyuck, it is the only way to survive, to fund for a family of four's stomachs and educations. Never in his life though, that he would imagine he would have stolen and sold the family heirloom of the hidden prince of his country, much less be forced into either helping him find the ring again or to be executed.





	You Have A Kingdom In You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: n-106!
> 
> thank you to the prompter for having sent this prompt! i had a whole lot of fun with it, though i do have a couple of regrets as well. all in all, i had a lot of fun building this prompt!
> 
> edited! reviewed some very tiny things, and uhh, i was a clown.

“Jisung! Hurry! You’ll be late for school!” The aggressive clankings of pots, pans and multiple cutlery together creates music in the Lee household, signalling the frantic rush of Donghyuck, the oldest son and current head of the family’s disarray as he tries to quickly complete lunch boxes for his younger siblings to take to school.

Using a small spoon and his own body strength, he struggles to carry the significantly heavy metal pot as he scrapes the kimchi fried rice down from it, watching it fall in a smooth stream into the worn down lunch boxes. He closes the lunch boxes tightly with their respective lids; blue for Jisung, red for Sooyoung and purple for Chenle. As soon as he tightens the lid on Jisung’s box, the heavy footsteps of the three siblings collide against one another from the other side of their one-storey family house as their wooden doors are each roughly slammed to a shut.

“Jesus Christ, Jisung! Be careful, you almost knocked me over the piece of wood!” Sooyoung’s groan is heard from the other side, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the antics of his rowdy siblings.

“It’s not his fault you’re a giant, hah!” Chenle giggles as he says so, and Donghyuck can hear the audible squeal of the younger as Sooyoung screeches, most likely chasing after him to the kitchen, and Donghyuck is proven correct as Chenle appears at the open entrance to the kitchen, racing to hide behind Donghyuck as his giggles continue, peeking upwards at Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung is flushed red, though she’s not angry nor anything else. She simply flushes red easily, and Donghyuck assumes that the water had been too hot for her again as Summer is beginning and they don’t exactly have the means to be able to pay to adjust the water’s temperature according to their body’s needs. Donghyuck notices that Chenle’s hands are just as warm on Donghyuck’s already hot skin too, and he finds it difficult to hide the wince in his throat at the thought of life being difficult for his siblings. He pushes the negative thoughts away, forcing himself to focus on having his siblings’ lives put together first before anything else. Donghyuck will always put them above everything else. It will always be them even before himself.

“Hyuckie Hyung, did you manage to make lunch for us?” Jisung questions timidly as he situates himself on his usual seat, in between of Sooyoung and Chenle who would for sure be teasing and causing a ruckus together if they were seated close to one another.

“I did. It’s not much, but it’s rice for lunch, so it should suffice for the day.” Donghyuck sighs sadly, eyes trained on anything that isn’t his siblings as he carries the bags they’ve set on the tables to where the lunch boxes are, behind him, to be put inside.

“It’s okay, we’ll last. We don’t really eat much anyways, Hyuckie.” Sooyoung says reassuringly and comfortingly, aware of the way her brother’s shoulders are tense with guilt and heavy responsibility. 

Donghyuck doesn’t reply to them, is aware that they’re simply saying this because they’re concerned about becoming a burden to him, which has always been far from the truth. Donghyuck likes to think it’s the polar opposite with how it feels like Donghyuck is burdening them instead with living in poverty and unable to properly care and feed them, especially nearing the end of the month. Donghyuck opts to hum at them, as they quietly eat the bread and butter he’s set out for their breakfast. It isn’t the least bit the usual meals Koreans would usually have, but currently they’re strapped for money and food, and they only had bread and butter left, although Donghyuck had tasted the bread and it had been stale and the butter had expired recently, yet it’s the only food he can provide for them as of now. His heart clenches uncomfortably at the thought, but he inhales shakily, inaudibly, and turns around to face his siblings again, bags full of the lunch box and school necessities.

“Hurry up, you fools. You’ll be late for school - and it won’t be the first, second, or even third time this week.” He reprimands them, and they all nod before carrying their own dishes to the sink, leaving it there as usual for Donghyuck to care for as they take their own bags.

Jisung and Chenle take their bags from Donghyuck, racing to the front door of their home, yet Sooyoung merely leans her hip against the sink, eyes looking into the distance of the meadow behind them. They live in a secluded area of the town, the outskirts, if someone needed a proper description. The commute to school takes them at least two hours. They leave before dawn, arrive at just enough time to get by, and comes back home late and exhausted. It’s a normal routine now, and Sooyoung doesn’t find it a bother. Instead, she thinks the meadow behind their house is beautiful, especially when flowers during Spring blossom splendidly and breathtakingly, the sweet breeze lulling them to sleep well and the air is a lot less polluted around here. She doesn’t really see why Donghyuck deems their life to be so difficult, but she can understand that he’s seen more of the world than she has, though they’re similar in age.

“Are you… ‘working’ today?” Sooyoung questions Donghyuck suddenly once Donghyuck opens his mouth to tell her to hurry and go to school.

“What?” He asks her back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Do you have to?” She rips her gaze from the scene, to focus on her brother in her line of sight, a pleading tone almost seeping into her words.

A heavy sigh leaves Donghyuck’s lips at the waver in her voice, and he runs thin fingers through his hair, frustration evident in his features as he replies, “I have to, Sooyoung. We’re so strapped on money right now. We barely even have enough to last the week. You guys are getting less and less nutrients everyday now and I don’t want any of you to fall sick. The cost for medicine is increasing too, and it’s just-”

“Sooyoung Noona! Hurry!” Chenle’s wail resounds through the walls, and Donghyuck swallows as he realizes the words that had tumbled from his lips hastily, as if he had been desperate for someone to listen, and he is, but he doesn’t want to lay the unnecessary weight onto Sooyoung of all people.

“Go to school.” Donghyuck tells her firmly, swiveling away from her and making his way to the entrance to greet his siblings goodbye.

♛♟

The hot and humid air of the incoming Summer causes sweat to overflow Donghyuck’s body, washing over him in a wave that feels suffocating to himself. It’s the afternoon where the Sun is shining high, towering and hovering above the people in this town without mercy, and Donghyuck feels himself getting light-headed as he slowly slips into succumbing to the pain of the heatwave. He steels himself though, as his fingers move to clutch the gold enamel pin stuck between his cape, keeping it together as the beautiful green jade stone decorating the enamel pin flickers under the Sun’s rays. 

The market is bustling with people at this time of the day. Students are in school, and adults are at work, which gives ample time for the housewives to purchase their daily necessities and for the beggars to find a spot to beg for money later in the evening when others spill the streets after a long day of responsibilities. Donghyuck also recognizes a few female and male escorts that he’s seen in brothels before when he goes to deliver the goods he has stolen and proceeded to sell. He merely passes by them usually though, not bothering to even stop for casual talk with any of them, though some have been warm and welcoming. He doesn’t see his obligation to, and Donghyuck often is chasing after the hours on the clock whenever he’s out for his deliveries. It’s rare that he only sells one item each time. Sometimes even with ten items sold, it can only last for nearly a month before he has to scrape for loose change in his already empty pocket.

Donghyuck weaves through the throngs of people easily, his lithe body and swift movements that he’s gained over the good few years of being a thief has come in handy for dealing with a large crowd of people. He swivels through them like flowing water coming from a river into an ocean, naturally and most importantly, practically undetected. He turns around the corner of the market at the edge of the town, and if someone new were to enter these grounds, they would certainly be stricken by the vast difference one turn around the corner of the town can do.

Once Donghyuck steps over the sewer that runs through the town, he’s engulfed in buildings tall and large enough to hide a good amount of the Sun which causes the area to be almost pitch dark, yet the lanterns and lamps from the entrance way of brothels, bars, loan shark offices, stripper centrals and much more lit the path dimly, yet well enough for the trained eyes of those who frequent the area. Donghyuck happens to be one of those.

In the day, there are only a few people in this side of the town. Most are venturing at the other, more crowded area in their day-to-day lives, while they visit and live in this area in the night, earning profit from selling of their body, liquor, or much worse that Donghyuck has done a good job at steering a clear path away from. Unlike them, Donghyuck’s routine happens to be in reverse. He visits this area during the day, and he stays in the crowded areas at night with his family. Unlike most of the others in this area, Donghyuck is aware he still has someone to live for, a responsibility not only to himself but also to others, and he ensures it’s all well-balanced to a degree.

Today, Donghyuck is suppose to meet a new client. One of Donghyuck’s regular clients, Jaehyun, the owner of a brothel, has said his friend Johnny needed some help with securing a very important item that he’s been eyeing for a while, and only one of it exists in the world. The only one of it to exist is also apparently making its very appearance in the outskirts of the neighboring town soon, and Jaehyun had, gleefully, appointed Donghyuck to be Johnny’s personal collector, as he put it nicely. Donghyuck would have scoffed to the man when they spoke of the event a month prior if it weren’t for the fact that Jaehyun had still been waving the cotton pouch full of platinum and gold coins and Donghyuck didn’t want to risk not having the money to feed his family. Jaehyun assured Donghyuck that he would be with Johnny when the two meet after Donghyuck expressed his distaste and, though he didn’t explicitly mention it, silent fear to meeting a stranger as a client for the first time.

The location of the meeting is in Jaehyun’s brothel as Johnny is the owner of a stripper central in a town located three towns up North, so the possibility of meeting Johnny there is something Donghyuck had vocally mentioned would not be possible for him. Therefore, Donghyuck takes the familiar steps to Jaehyun’s brothel.

He skips over puddles of water that was formed by the leakage from the pipes of the houses located in the area, the apartments that most likely aren’t a good place to live in, yet are fully occupied with tenants. He pulls the hood of his cape over his head to protect himself from the leakage, a bubbling feeling of familiar uncomfortableness settling in the pit of his stomach. The weather is undeniably steaming, yet Donghyuck would rather faint and be victim to a heatstroke than be hit by the water that might be from the toilets of the tenants.

He sniffles into his cape as he turns around another corner, and he stops himself short because he’s aware that the corner leads to only one, humongous business which is Jaehyun’s brothel named Moonlit Nights. The oak door of the brothel is large and tall, imposing to belittle others who don’t deserve to step into there. Donghyuck used to think he was one of those, the ones who could only sit at the sides and watch as powerful people leave and enter the brothels, either political figures or trained assassins, yet here Donghyuck is, tired of seeing the same door over and over again. Sometimes, he wishes he could visit Jaehyun in a normal setting, because he’s among the very few Donghyuck actually doesn’t mind chatting with, but he knows it’s risky and difficult, not to mention the ever consuming schedules the both of them have that restrict any free time they have to only a few minutes a day if they’re even lucky.

Donghyuck fishes the key he has out of his pocket, the jingling sounds echoing as he pushes the key in the lock and turns it. Once he hears the bolts from the inside shift, he pushes the door open, unclasping the enamel pin on his cape as he does so. The cape flows like gentle silk off of his body and on his arms, even though the material is simply of cheap wool. Donghyuck’s eyelids flutter shut as he’s being bombarded by the familiar and merciless ceiling fan inside of Moonlit Nights, his most favorite part regarding the brothel which has also made itself become Donghyuck’s pit stop to simply relax at whenever he can pass by it and has some time to spare during his jobs. 

“Donghyuck, you’re here already, I see.” A melodious voice sing-songs through the halls of the brothel, comforting and soothing, and Donghyuck can’t help the chuckle that leaves through his lungs at the other man in the halls.

“Yes, I’m here, Jaehyun. It’s nice to know that your eyesight is still working. I thought you would have contracted something within the month I haven’t seen you.” Donghyuck replies easily, and he opens his eyes, head lolling like a daze to the side to see Jaehyun outside of his tailored, pressed and tight suit.

Jaehyun stands a few feet away from him wearing an annoyingly bright yellow pair of checkered pajama pants, along with a shirt that’s probably made from the most expensive silk producer from India due to the way Donghyuck notices the fabric sitting against his shoulders almost like water, beautiful and luxurious yet also provides the utmost flexibility and comfort to its user. Donghyuck doesn’t question Jaehyun’s odd clothing combinations, having seen Jaehyun in those wooden Japanese slippers, but made of recycled plastic instead, even though he was wearing a robe that’s been handmade to perfection from the first processes of its raw materials, even the sewing thread and the likes. Donghyuck has, for easier comprehension, seen Jaehyun one too many times in his most vulnerable setting and in his most natural habitat to not give a care in the world about Jaehyun’s vast array of quirks.

“Ah, I guess my immune system is just too good for this world. I do keep everything clean here too, after all. How has your family been?” Jaehyun questions, as he walks forward nearer to Donghyuck, and Donghyuck receives the signal to meet him in the middle, walking towards Jaehyun himself.

“Fine. It’s the end of the month.” Donghyuck says grimly, and there’s a delicate sound that bubbles in Jaehyun’s throat, something Donghyuck recognizes as the other’s way of expressing his sadness for the other.

“I understand. Well, Johnny has mentioned he’ll provide you with enough money that could last you a few months, even if you live a lavish life with the amount he’s provided as well. It’s a, I guess you could say, ‘quote your own price’ contract that he’d like to invoke with you.” Jaehyun’s voice wavers around the edges, like soft cotton curling itself with unease, and it’s a tiny change in his stature that catches Donghyuck, the way his eyes fleet just a millimeter above Donghyuck’s eyes, that has Donghyuck’s stomach churning with discomfort.

“Is there something to this that I wouldn’t… be too fond of?” Donghyuck asks carefully, as to not overstep any boundaries as he’s unsure exactly how close Jaehyun and Johnny were.

“That would be something you’d have to determine. Just be aware that if it’s possible, under me, you’ll have nothing to worry about.” Jaehyun says warmly, his smile blooming with sincerity that has Donghyuck rolling his eyes, a silent tug of a shy smile ghosting his own lips.

“I’ll have your butt for it if I’m not.” Donghyuck says grumpily, a fist making its way to Jaehyun’s shoulder to shove it backwards lightly, when a voice resounds from one of the closed doors.

“Jaehyun! Why is it taking so long for you to bring the boy here?” The voice is warm like Jaehyun’s, yet there’s a lit fire to it, a tone higher that hugs its vocals and makes it sound practically disillusioning, and it reaches Donghyuck’s ears in a sharp wave.

“I’m sorry, Johnny! He’ll be over shortly!” Jaehyun bellows back towards the voice, Johnnys apparently, in a vocal that has Donghyuck flinching in disdain.

“Don’t be so loud. I’m quite a sensitive person.” Donghyuck whines softly, before he’s already walking ahead of Jaehyun, mindlessly walking as he knows Jaehyun will walk in front of him soon, taking the lead in situations like these as he always does.

“As you wish, Your Highness.” Jaehyun draws the word out in a faint whisper, to which Donghyuck merely replies with a pat on the back in warning of at least a step on his new shoes later in the upcoming future.

The squeaking of Jaehyuns slippers against the marbles, as well as Donghyucks much more simple slippers in contrast to Jaehyuns, is loud in the otherwise empty corridor. The high cylindrical pillars, adorned in jewels and gold are all basked in the dim lighting that comes from the lanterns that are hung in front of each door, and any space it deems to need the lighting. The front desk that Donghyuck and Jaehyun had passed by is empty, too, and Donghyuck assumes that specifically for this meeting, Jaehyun had requested for his employees to not be at the brothel during the day and to explore the city instead. It’s a task that’s quite simple on many, but a few are loyal to the brothel as they don’t have anywhere else to go, and like Donghyuck, would prefer not to abandon their abode that they’ve grown attached to in a sense. Therefore, to see the brothel completely lifeless is something that shakes Donghyuck to the core, but he’s a master in the art of acting and that’s precisely why he’s here in the first place, while everyone else is out and about. He sucks in a deep breath behind Jaehyun, quiet, hopeful that the older fails to notice his quiver, and he happens as he hopes.

The meeting space isn’t far from the main entrance as everyone is gone from the brothel. Usually, their meetings take place in a location further away from the hustle and bustle of what happens in the heart of the business, but Donghyuck figures that there is no hustle and bustle to be hidden from, so they chose a room to their own liking. Unfortunately, it’s a room Donghyuck is unaccustomed to as it’s one of the rooms meant for clients of female escorts, and another new thing to Donghyucks life today is something he finds himself quite unhappy with. Nonetheless, when Jaehyun looks back to give Donghyuck a reassuring smile, Donghyuck nods his head professionally, wanting to perfect this job that could, allegedly, aid his family for a few months and allow them to live a good life for a while. Donghyuck, of course, wouldn’t allow the money go to waste immediately, and would ration it properly, as long as his siblings can live a life that isn’t full of poverty.

Jaehyun tugs on the handle of the door, and it gives way easily as the door is unlocked from the inside. The room is lit by the fire that’s burning brightly in the pit, and a man sits on the bed, already lying down on his back, with a glass of what looks to be white wine in his hands, or it could be vodka, or a different alcohol that Donghyuck is unfamiliar with. His dress shirt is crumpled, his shoes are off, his tie hangs loosely around his neck, and a tailcoat drapes itself wearily against the back of one of the plump chairs in the corner of the room.

“Johnny, this is Donghyuck. One of my special contacts, as well as the best. I’d like you to treat him with a decent manner.” Jaehyun calls to the man, and he looks up from his wine glass, over Jaehyun, and immediately down towards Donghyuck’s eyes, not looking elsewhere.

“So you must be Donghyuck. I’ve heard that you help Jaehyun a lot with his odd jobs.” Johnny says, placing the wine glass on the bedside desk beside him, and the way Johnny doesn’t seem to bother even apologizing for the display of his behavior showcases that he barely cares of what Donghyuck would think of him, as Donghyuck may be nothing but a simple pawn to achieving what he desires, and Donghyuck appreciates that as he would prefer to not have anything to do with him again as well.

“That is I.” Donghyuck says, only the beginning of his many sentences, and Johnny raises an eyebrow as if he knows, but he raises a hand and curls it forward, inviting Jaehyun and Donghyuck in.

“We’re in his court now.” Jaehyun whispers to Donghyuck from the front, and Donghyuck stays silent as he approaches one of the chairs in the corner, while Jaehyun takes a seat beside Johnny on the bed, some place where he can cross his legs together to be a silent spectator of the discussion that will be held.

“Firstly, I’d like to say that I would like it if the job doesn’t require me to be gone for days. I don’t fancy being in an environment like that constantly.” Donghyuck says smoothly, lying through his teeth easily as it’s become second nature to do so with many clients. “Secondly, I’d like to know how dangerous this job is, as well as the other necessities such as what am I stealing and how much you would pay me.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have to worry about being gone for long. It arrives near the towns outskirts at the crack of dawn tomorrow. The item won’t stay where it is for long either, and I don’t really like the idea of you taking too long to obtain it.” Johnny says with a shrug, and it has no bite, simply some factual statements that has Donghyuck humming in understanding. “You will be stealing a ring. It’s beautiful, stunning, and constantly hanging upon the neck of its owner. The job is a little risky, and I’m unsure of how you’ll achieve it, but Jaehyun says you’re one of his best, so I’m positive you could do it. I’ll provide you with a hundred gold coins, as well as double the amount of that for silver coins.” It’s the amount that he’s willing to pay that has Donghyuck’s ears perking, with both searing relief that he would be able to provide for his family for at least half the year and curiosity regarding the item, but Johnny’s lips are now sealed, and he doesn’t seem to want to say anything more, and Donghyuck is not one to pry in enemy territory, therefore he nods.

“I’ll need a picture to know specifically what it is. I’ll also need to know how I’ll be giving it to you.” Donghyuck proceeds, and Johnny is humming as he thinks.

“I do have a picture to show, and regarding how you’ll give it to me, I already have a way. You’ll be giving it to a friend of mine, Ten. He’ll be waiting for you at the river closest to the outskirts of the town. In fact, you’ll pass by him when you go there, and he’ll help you to locate the item.” Johnny says in a steady voice, yet Donghyuck can detect the hope in his voice that his request wouldn’t be too much of a hassle for the other, and Donghyuck wants to scoff since he’s dealt with much worse customers.

“Of course.” Donghyuck confirms, and Johnny smiles in a way that approves of everything, as he slides his fingers under the pillow, and produces a piece of envelope.

“I suggest you look at it when you’re at home.” Johnny suggests, yet there’s no room for any other word to slide into this conversation.

“Alright.” Donghyuck nods his head, eyes going about to Jaehyun, who’s only looking into the fire pit at this point as the flame crackles in the room, an unreadable expression shadowing his features.

♛♟

“I’m home.” Donghyuck greets, as he takes off his shoes near the entranceway, closing the door behind him while he does so.

Donghyuck is aware that no one else has arrived home yet at this time of the day, supposedly. His eyes flicker to the clock hanging near the door, an antique piece of beauty that their mother had supplied for them once her father met his own end, leaving her a delicate yet strong clockwork under his will. Their mother loved to refer to it as a ‘family heirloom’, having said the precious clockwork had went down through generations of her family, consistently being passed onto the oldest child of the family. Now, it lies under Donghyucks care after his mother passed away, although Donghyuck snickers to himself at the thought of it being a family heirloom. To him, it’s something beautiful and precious, something that holds significance as it happens to be the only memory of his mother that he has left. An heirloom is something he finds to be a childish fairytale of his mother’s wishful thinking of a more honorable life. Heirlooms are meant for the important, for the rich, for the powerful. They, for better or for worse he is unsure, are nothing of the sort.

Donghyuck shakes his head once he finds himself having been pulled into an unnecessary whirlpool of hopes and thoughts. The clock reads that it’s already three minutes to five o’clock. His siblings usually arrive home around nine o’clock on Thursdays. It allows him a few hours to prepare all of the things they would need for dinner, as well as their breakfast tomorrow. He deems it difficult to arrive at the next town before the crack of dawn tomorrow if he were to await their arrival home. A silent whisper in the back of his head lights its voice, turning inside of Donghyucks head as it says, “Or are you simply fearful that once you see them home, you wouldn’t have the heart to leave them for the night to fend for themselves?”. A deep sigh filters itself through his lips as he tries his utmost best to pretend as if the thought hadn’t presented itself. As always, it’s easier to pretend something has yet to happen instead of playing with it, igniting it, encouraging it.

Donghyuck goes over to one of the wooden chairs in the living area of their home. He sets his bag down on the floor beside the chair, before he allows his body to completely collapse on the chair, the legs of it squeaking in displeasure towards the weight laid upon them. Donghyuck pays it no heed, having gotten normalized to its incessant squeaking, though it has never failed them in the years it has served the guests of the house. Donghyuck moves his neck from left to right, finding delight in the cracking of his bones that reaches his ears. Then, he blindly moves his arm to reach inside of his bag, something he has done one too many times in his days to be able to do easily, until he finds the envelope Johnny has given him.

He pulls the envelope out of his bag, and as soon as he takes it out in front of him, his senses catch a distinctive earthy scent. He’s unsure of if he’s ever had the chance to encounter a scent like it, but there are still many parts of this world he has yet to discover, so he pushes the thought to the back of his mind. He swiftly pulls the photograph out of the envelope. However, what he sees is not a photograph, but an aging paper with a sketch of a ring, ink blots scattered across the surface, calligraphy handwriting scribbled on plenty of the spaces of the paper. Donghyucks mind swims from the intense amount of activities ongoing on the piece of paper, and he blinks to pull himself back together and to focus on the stunning sketch in front of him.

The ring, according to the notes scribbled beside it, is a platinum ring with a layer of ruby embedded in between the platinum. Roman numerals of the date of the ring’s birth is engraved atop of it, just a tiny spot for the numbers, almost as if it were the only thing that could allow people to recognize who it belongs to. Donghyuck licks his dry lips as he eyes the sketch. If Donghyuck were to be the owner of this ring, he would care for it with his life, and never sleep with it on carelessly. He can understand why Johnny would wish to have it in his possession.

♛♟

The sound of the crickets play against him, surrounding him as Donghyuck walks through the forest, dead leaves and broken twigs crackling underneath his shoes. His coat flaps itself to the wind, following its direction, while Donghyuck tries his best to clutch at his enamel pin, bringing it closer to his chest in almost a futile attempt at trying to keep his cape attached to his body. The night is howling and rumbling with the gentle whisper of rain, and Donghyuck can only hope that the wind would be powerful enough to most likely ensure that the rain would only begin occurring after the clouds have flown to a direction further away from him and his job. As terrible as the Summer heat can get, Donghyuck would much prefer being bathed in the rays of the Sun than being soaked to the bones, shivering due to the cold prickling rain, then be infected with a fever after the heat comes back full force and the drastic changes in temperature takes a toll on his body.

“Donghyuck?” A voice calls out in front of him, so Donghyuck slips his hood backwards just a little bit for it to not obscure his line of sight, ceasing his footsteps.

“Who’s asking?” Donghyuck questions once he sees a man in the distance, elegance oozing from his body in vibration waves even though the darkness of the night declines any requests of hoping to see more of the man from the rather far distance between them.

“I’m Ten, Johnny’s friend.” The voice speaks again, and it sounds cheery now, with a light to it that could rival the happiest of children.

“Ah, Ten.” Donghyuck says simply, and continues his walk towards Ten. Once he reaches beside him, he opens his mouth again, “Johnny said you’d be waiting for me by the river. I thought it would’ve been another ten minutes since I’d see any sign of you.”

“I was waiting for you by the river, but I got bored. There’s a lot to this world that really, no one could possibly see much of, so I took this little chance to go on a little ‘exploring’, you could say.” Ten shrugs, a smile dancing on his lips, and his demeanor is much more inviting and pleasant than Johnnys the day before.

“I can’t deny what you’re saying.” Donghyuck replies, and Ten nods with a hum.

“Well, this way, Donghyuck. The item has already arrived, and the owner of it is currently idling about. If you’re able to find a way to be alone with him, I think it would be easier for you to obtain the ring.” Ten says as he walks in front of Donghyuck, head tilted slightly to the side in a way that Donghyuck knows he’s keeping watch of Donghyuck through the sounds he’s letting out.

“Is he not alone already?” Donghyuck questions, aggravation accidentally lacing itself into his words, while Ten chuckles at his question, something that sounds almost scared yet solemn.

“There are very little moments where he’s left alone, so I anticipate your task in trying to be alone with him, even in his sleep. If you want my suggestion, you’d have to get him alone for a while, earn enough of his trust for him to let his guard down in front of you.” Ten says expertly.

“It sounds as if you’re not new to this.” Donghyuck states, and Ten lets out a sigh through his nose.

“I’m not.” Like with Johnny, Donghyuck is aware Ten won’t be saying anything more regarding the topic, so he decides to enquire more on his task.

“I would like to say, I don’t do these jobs by using my body.” Donghyuck states, aware of the little implication that Ten had inserted into his earlier dialogue.

“You don’t have to. I don’t even know if the owner fancies men, or even women for that matter. Besides, a trust based off of something emotional rather than physical gives you more access to things that are not only another person’s body, like his ring upon his neck.” Ten loops his finger around the chain hanging on his own neck, showing it to Donghyuck for show.

“I think you’re correct.” Donghyuck answers him, although something in his gut disallows him to feel peaceful for the next few minutes of their walk.

♛♟

Donghyuck finds that the reason his gut doesn’t feel peaceful is because it churns in displeasure at the thought of having to, most likely hurt the owner of the ring. Ten’s words had clearly stated between its lines that he would have to earn the trust of the ring’s owner, and it would be easy, so easy, but somehow he aches as he eyes the black-haired man in a simple shirt that could fool any other, yet Donghyuck has seen enough of it to know it must cost at least twenty cows. His pants are pressed slacks, darker than the night, and his milky skin shines beautifully as moonlight falls around him. The rings adorning his fingers glisten brightly, but Donghyuck’s eyes are quick to see the one hanging on his neck with a chain, different from the rest, evidently much more precious.

“I see you’ve found the owner. Well, in case you didn’t realize, but he’s surrounded by plenty others.” Ten speaks, and Donghyuck sees that there are, indeed, many other people with him around the area, but they’re all a few meters away, though many have their eyes trained on him as his nose scrunches and a melodious laughter spreads in the air, and he shakes his head at his peers before walking alone away from the rest.

“I’m taking my chance now.” Donghyuck says then, and Ten’s head snaps as he looks at him.

“Now?” He repeats the word in surprise, and Donghyuck nods.

“There’s too many people around the camping area, but I think I can get him out somehow if he’s walking towards somewhere even the tiniest bit more secluded. Though, can you help me for a bit?” Donghyuck asks him, looking at Ten with a silent plea, aware that he wouldn’t be able to perform this job alone due to the many other men surrounding the tents that have been set up around the area, and the fires that light up the space and gives no place to anyone to hide.

Ten sighs at his words, yet nods his head. “Of course, but please stay safe. This job is risky.”

“I know.” Donghyuck says simply, allowing a gentle smile to be shown towards Ten, before he tries to silently weave himself around the area, away from the fire, and closer to the owner of the ring.

The owner stops his steps at one edge of the forest, and he situates himself on a piece of the earth that’s much cleaner than the rest. His back is facing the events going about him as he eyes up towards the sky, and Donghyuck thinks he can see appreciation, love, and something twinkling in his orbs as he absorbs the stars in the sky. Donghyuck inhales a small breath, and is startled when the man’s eyes avert itself from the sky right then, and lands directly onto Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s eyes widen, and he steps back almost reflexively in silent fear of being caught, head plunging down, arms going up in a defensive stance towards the other man. Donghyuck would like to be able to say without lying that this is purely an act to gain the man’s attention, yet the way his heart races with adrenaline and the urge to flight is something he can’t pretend isn’t fear. Donghyuck peeks through his arms, and he sees the man looking back, eyeing everyone before he stands and moves closer towards Donghyuck.

“Hello, don’t be scared.” The man says as his body is now much closer to Donghyuck, closer than Donghyuck assumed he would ever be.

“Ah- I- Who said I was scared?” Donghyuck asks instead, and his lips form a pout as he looks at the man in front of him, who smiles with fondness in his expression.

“Yes, you weren’t scared, that’s exactly why you look as if you could piss yourself right now.” He chuckles gracefully, and Donghyuck finds himself yearning to hear more of the sound coming from him, but he shoves the sudden bubbling feelings down, reprimanding himself internally for the unnecessary desire.

“I think you have a problem with your eyes, sir.” Donghyuck scoffs, and a flicker of confusion befalls the other’s face.

“Why not say my name instead of ‘sir’? No one is here to tell you not to.” The man says, curiosity giving an edge to his voice.

“I don’t know your name. How could I possibly call you by it?” Donghyuck’s eyebrow quirks up, and he looks at the man with something akin to frustration.

“You… don’t know who I am?” He asks, but a voice suddenly calls from behind him, and Donghyuck instinct as well as reflexes kicked in just in time for him to tug on the sleeve of the other’s shirt, gently pushing him against the nearest tree as he presses himself on him too, wanting to hide them from the outside world which doesn’t consist of them anymore.

“Mark Lee! I’m going to sleep now! You can rot in this forest alone for all I care!” The voice booms, and the man, ‘Mark’ it seems, answers back.

“You’ll be the first one crying if I’m gone in an hour, Huang Renjun! Jeno wouldn’t be happy either! But go to sleep, I’d like to see some more of the stars alone!” Mark shouts back his reply, the volume of it making Donghyuck wince in discomfort, a shallow breath being released onto Mark’s neck that has the other visibly tensing underneath him.

“To answer your question, I guess I know your name now, ‘Mark Lee’.” Donghyuck says with a laugh, and Mark laughs with him.

“I guess you do but I still don’t know yours.” Mark says, and there’s a whine at the end of his sentence which reminds Donghyuck of Jisung when Chenle and Sooyoung doesn’t want to help him with his homework, and Donghyucks heart blooms with warmth.

“Donghyuck.” Donghyuck answers him simply, and Mark nods, gazing into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“A splendid name. Your parents have named you well.” Mark smiles with pride in his chest, and Donghyuck doesn’t understand why he seems to be so ecstatic with the statement that Donghyuck’s parents have named him well.

“Yes, they have.” Donghyuck mumbles in a daze, head tilting to the side as his fingers lift to bounce against Mark’s soft cheeks, and Mark’s eyelids flutter shut as he leans his cheek onto Donghyuck’s calloused fingers.

“I mentioned I wanted to look at the stars.” Mark whispers softly.

“You also mentioned the word ‘alone’.” Donghyuck whispers back, not wanting to break this precious serenity between them.

“I would rather be with you than alone, truly.” Mark’s lips widen to a smile, and Donghyuck can’t fight the smile that forms on his own.

“Then let’s go see the stars. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Donghyuck says sincerely, genuinely, and he finds himself being honest with the other.

Mark’s eyes open to look at Donghyucks, and his eyes have a slight tremor to them while he searches Donghyucks own eyes. Donghyuck is unsure of what he’s looking for, but when he does find it, he lifts a hand to place upon Donghyucks. He interlaces their fingers together, them slotting together perfectly, as he silently tugs Donghyuck further into the forest, away from the others behind them. With each step they take being away from the rest of the world, with each step closer they are to their own, Donghyuck finds himself being enveloped in the feeling of being whole, of being with Mark. The feeling flows through his veins in ecstacy, gleeful bursts of light encasing his body as he allows Mark to tug him anywhere he would like to see the stars - and it seems like he would like to see the stars in a clearing space that has less trees, and more of the view of the sky. Donghyuck turns back to see where the camping area is, and he can see a bit of light, but he knows they’re far enough for them to be able to speak in any volume they would like and not get caught too easily.

“I like to see the stars.” Mark says as he sits down on the earth, hand still holding onto Donghyucks, making it easier for him to tug the other down with him.

“I prefer to see flowers.” Donghyuck answers him, settling himself down comfortably beside the other.

“Why flowers?” Mark questions, eyes now focusing on the stars above them.

“My parents had planted them, so I love seeing them bloom every Spring. My sister seems to have the same thinking as I do, too, but it might be due to us being twins.” Donghyuck answers him, looking up at the stars now too.

“That sounds marvelous. I’d like to see the flowers your parents have planted.” Mark tells him, and it drips with want, a childish wish, even Donghyuck is aware of it.

“Maybe one day, you will.” Donghyuck says, squeezing their still interlocked hands together.

“Hm, well, I like to see the stars because… I barely see them. I barely go out at night, having drawn the curtains by eight o’clock at night. Not many stars appear by then, so I think when I see so many stars cluttering the sky like this, don’t you think the world is beautiful?” His voice sparkles and shines, and Donghyuck thinks he’s capable of making the world much more beautiful, even if it’s merely his voice, so he decides to say it to him.

“It is, but I think you make the world more beautiful than the stars can even dream of doing.” Donghyuck isn’t looking at Mark, but he knows Mark is eyeing him now, if by the way his hand shifts in his is any indication of the movement of the other’s attention.

“Perhaps, but I would like to think it’s you who does so - at least in my world.” Mark says delicately, and his thumb rubs against Donghyucks knuckles, sending a light shiver down Donghyucks spine.

“Flattery.” Donghyuck says to him with a sharp edge to his voice, facing Mark who is already facing him.

“I prefer the term ‘honesty’.” Mark chuckles, and he lets go of Donghyucks hand in favor of cupping Donghyucks jaw, thumbing over the sharp line of it. “You’re unbelievably handsome, are you aware of that?”

“I’m much lesser than the word.” Donghyuck sighs sadly, and he wishes he could avert from Mark, look away, but Mark pins him to where he is now, and he doesn’t think he could look away anymore even if he’s given the opportunity to.

“You’re more than it, Donghyuck.” Mark says his name as if it’s the most wonderful thing to ever roll against his tongue, and Donghyuck almost shivers at his tone.

“How are you so sure of it?” Donghyuck challenges, yet he’s shy now, voice quieter than it was a few minutes ago.

“You make me sure of it.” Mark says with finality, a tone full of dominance that Donghyuck gasps at the way he says it, hand immediately going up to tug upon Marks wrists, but once it reaches his skin, he could merely curl his fingers around Marks wrist, skin touching skin, barely, intimately, and that’s when Marks voice filters through the quiet night. “You also make me want to kiss you.”

The air catches in Donghyucks throat, before it comes out almost like a strain, “Please.”

“I’ve yet to ever kiss someone, though, I don’t want to kiss you terribly.” Mark says with a faltering confidence, and it is now Donghyucks turn to do something, so he lays a finger under Marks chin, and tilts his face that has ended up looking downwards, upwards.

“I’ve yet to kiss someone too, we can learn together, I suppose.” Donghyuck encourages Mark, voice velvety to the touch, velvet in the ears, pleasurable and coaxing, and he succeeds as Mark moves closer towards him, until their shoulders are bumping, their noses nuzzling against one another, and their breath shallow fighting against each other like a current at shore.

“I would like that.” Mark replies to him, angling his face to be able to slot his lips against Donghyucks better, presumably.

“You seem like you’d like a lot of things.” Donghyuck chuckles, and Marks shoulders shrug from his peripheral vision.

“I think you make me like a lot of things.” Mark mumbles, and their lips fall upon one another in a steady tempo, innocent, intimate, lovely, while their eyes flutter close delicately.

Their lips pressed against one another so gently in a way that it causes shivers to make their way down Donghyucks spine, at being able to feel the soft, thinner lips moving with his rougher, plumper ones, as if their lips had been crafted by God himself to ensure that they could one day be able to do this, but only with each other. One day, gladfully today, Donghyuck realizes, Marks fingers perform a dance against Donghyucks nape, fleetingly applying pressure to a few points of his body that has him stumbling forward in surprise, a bubble of a whine resonating through him as goosebumps rise on his skin, much like the moon has risen up in the sky, and Donghyuck feels as if he’s the brightly shining moon, while Marks fingers are the stars that surround him, envelope him in warmth and their sparkling splendors.

“I liked that.” Donghyuck mumbles, a tinge of the finest shade of pink decorating the apples of his cheeks.

“So did I.” Mark tells him, though his voice is much more confident, excitement lapping at his words, as if he’s finally found his most prized possession. “Can we do that again?” He asks for permission, eyes glinting with hope, twinkling with wishful thinking, and Donghyuck finds himself unable to protest, unable to deny the man of the childish wishes most likely running through his mind of a fairytale.

With a lump in the back of his throat and the heavy weight of a future promise of guilt chaining his heart, Donghyuck nodded his head and replied, “Of course.”

The glittery night sky, tinted with waves of gorgeous and stunning stars as well as the ever glowing moon plays witness to their moments full of silent promises and unsaid words locked deep inside their souls, one hoping to be able to one day fulfil those promises and another wishing that this is only a fleeting event for the both of them and they would be able to resume their day normally in the course of the next few hours. For now, Donghyuck figures he would indulge in this mesmerizing and enticing ritual of their lips moving in motion together, while their bodies gravitated towards one another like magnets. 

Marks gentle hands paved their way across Donghyucks body, mapping the expanse of his being without actually touching his skin, almost as if he were silently asking for entrance, fearful of performing any sort of misconduct towards Donghyuck. Donghyuck knows for a fact that he’s definitely more bold regarding his actions towards Mark, entirely understanding of Marks wants and needs, the way his breath hitches while the lips are slotted, the way he whines such a heart-shattering sound when Donghyucks fingers confidently spreads out underneath shirt. With his hands positioned there, it’s no secret to Donghyuck that Marks body is evidently trembling, and his skin has goosebumps on them, though Donghyuck knows he most likely isn’t that much better than the other in any way possible. He thanks God that Mark awaits for Donghyuck to maneuver his hands from where they’re rested upon his clothed thighs and onto his skin underneath his own shirt, on his lower-back, on the creases of his spine, so he had enough time to collect his breath and prepare himself for the wildfire that spreads across his body as soon as their skin made contact. 

Somehow, in the middle of their endeavor, Donghyuck had managed to pull himself away from Mark, with much effort seeing as even with their little to no distance, Marks hands had found purchase in his waist, and held him grounded as well as incredibly close to him. Nonetheless, he managed to do so, and with a slow whisper of a plea, Mark immediately agreed to them changing locations for their activities to Marks tent, where Donghyuck wouldn’t feel the grass and earth underneath him, which had been comfortable for a while, but he wouldn’t deny that he doesn’t quite fancy the idea of his bare skin making contact with the dirt while Mark holds him as if he were one of the seven wonders in the world. He would stay true to his word and would not allow Mark to completely devour him, or the other way around, but he would allow Mark to hold him for the night in his arms, for both of them to feel things that they’ve never had before, even if it’s just for a few passing moments.

Marks tent is of adequate space for two grown men, and it would have been much larger if the usage of it had been what it was meant for - for Mark and only Mark. However, with the two of them, they made the space work perfectly well. Their bodies fill all the empty spaces Mark had found cold during previous travels together, slotting against one another like two pieces of a grand puzzle, completing each other. The velvet mattress underneath them felt of a class Donghyuck had failed to encounter previously, yet he paid it no heed, only appreciating their gorgeous work when he straddled Mark, absolutely loving the way Marks skin had felt against his palms while his fingers curl on the velvet mattress.

As the night grows darker, their energies gradually deplete from their bodies, heavy pants turning hollow from exhaustion instead of desire, sweat feeling odd and sticky instead of pleasurable and beautiful. Mark falls asleep first in the night, arms wrapped around Donghyucks torso, legs thrown over him as if he were a bolster made for only him, as if he were a gift for his latest birthday. Donghyuck gingerly presses his fingers upon Marks soft cheeks, tracing them against his sharp cheekbones, down towards his sharp jawline. Mark lets out a tiny mumble of something precious, barely audible to the point where Donghyuck fails to hear it, though his stomach flutters with butterflies nonetheless. The chain around Marks neck glistens in the darkness, and Donghyuck swallows the lump in his throat that has appeared again, before he gently lifts the chain with his finger. Pure platinum, Donghyuck realizes. Extremely valuable as well as expensive, even for the highest of nobles, something anyone would gladly put down the lung of a loved one for in this century. Donghyuck allows a sigh to leave his lips, before he leans closer towards Mark, pressing his lips against Marks nose carefully.

“You’re lovely.” Donghyuck whispers once he pulls away, fingers skillfully detaching the ring from Marks neck, the ring heavy with guilt and pain in his hands.

♛♟

_“I have to say, I’m quite impressed with how you worked tonight.” Ten says, handing the pouch full of coins to Donghyuck as Donghyuck passes him the ring, mischief evident in his tone._

_“I simply did my job in a way I thought would let me finish it, that’s all.” Donghyuck replies firmly, voice straining in his throat while Ten shrugs nonchalantly._

_“Whatever you’ve done, you did well. Johnny will be happy to receive this ring. I hope your family will be able to live better now with this amount of money. It should honestly last you for over a year, really. I think you can even get a normal job at a stall now since you have this money to care for your needs for a while.” Tens voice is gentle and warm, sincere and genuine, yet Donghyuck can only find discomfort in the way Ten mildly implicated he knew of Donghyucks family and personal life._

_“We shall see how life goes. Goodbye for now.” Donghyuck bids Ten, bowing slightly before walking away from the scene, coin pouch full and weighty with a promise of a good future, while Donghyucks heart aches with apologies and little bits of regret._

“Donghyuck? Why are you awake?” Sooyoungs voice pulls Donghyuck out of his little movie of the events that took place about twenty-four hours ago, making him gasp and almost drop the clay mug in his hands.

“Jesus, please don’t scare me like that.” Donghyuck says frantically, clutching at his heart from the scare.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Sooyoung says, going to sit down on her regular chair, Donghyucks back facing her as Donghyuck bites his lower lip, gazing into the meadow outside of their home.

“I was up organizing our coins for the next month. We have enough to last us for quite a long while, but I don’t want to take the risk and accidentally spend too much one of these next few days.” Donghyuck replies honestly, yet keeps little bits of information away, things he deems Sooyoung doesn’t really need to know. “Why are you up at this time?”

“My twin senses were tingling, so I had quite a hard time sleeping.” Sooyoung tells him, arms now crossed on the table as she lays her head down on them, cushioning her properly.

“Did you have a dream with me in it again?” Donghyuck questions, and Sooyoung hums in agreement.

“I dreamed that you’ll be gone for the next three months or so. It scares me to think of being without you for too long, but what scared me more when I woke up was realizing that slowly, all of us might not be in this house anymore in the future. It scares me to think of us growing up eventually, no longer needing one another.” Sooyoung says, voice shaking and wavering near the edges, and Donghyuck sighs as he turns around slowly, placing the mug back on the countertop to dry.

“Sooyoung, I don’t want to give you any false hopes of our future due to me, admittedly and obviously, not knowing what will happen to us any moment from now. I can promise you, though, one thing that will never change is the fact that we’re family, and I swear to you, I’ll protect all of you with my life, no matter how far apart we may be. We’re family, and we’ll always have and need each other. I promise.” Donghyuck tells her, adjusting his voice to ensure that he doesn’t raise it too much, doesn’t shatter Sooyoung in her most fragile state as of now, staying a few meters away from her to allow her to have her own space to be able to breathe the air in, to be able to feel the air in her lungs instead of suffocation and pain of the unknown.

“I promise you, I’ll put my life on the line for you too, Donghyuck.” Sooyoung sobs slightly at the end of her sentence, and Donghyuck doesn’t need a good visual line of vision to know that a few tears have fallen down her eyes and rolled down her soft cheeks.

“Your life always comes first, Sooyoung. Don’t worry about me. I’ll find a way to protect all of us. I’d like you to focus on yourself first.” Donghyuck is gentle as he says so, and he decides to leave the room for Sooyoung to be able to have her own privacy, away from the prying eyes of her siblings always wishing the best for her, yet knowing it’s pathetically impossible to always be in a good condition despite being the most collected out of them all.

Donghyuck passes by Sooyoung before he leaves the kitchen, hand stopping for a millisecond on Sooyoungs shoulder, giving her the shyest of squeezes, a gentle sign of endless support and love. After hearing Sooyoungs tiny sniffle, a confirmation of a ‘Thank you.’ between them, Donghyuck hums softly, going on his own way back towards his room, wanting nothing more but to finally be able to close his eyes and allow his body to become insolvent. 

Opening the door to his room, Donghyuck immediately stops short by the doorframe, realizing something was amiss at the moment. He looks back towards the kitchen, the light on, shining in the otherwise dark household of the Lees, a comfortable and safe space currently meant for Sooyoung, then he diverts his attention back towards his own room. As a thief, Donghyuck is aware that following his gut and instincts is extremely crucial, as it could either end his life or give him permission to continue on for another day, but he knows he has to be in his room to give Sooyoung her own peace of mind, and no matter what happens, his family will always come above everything else. Therefore, he carefully enters his room, eyes trained on every aspect of it as he closes the door shut lightly behind him, and he realizes his mistake of doing so in less than a second, but it had been less than a second too long.

In the next moment, Donghyuck feels a body move from behind him, more specifically behind the door to his room. He twists his body around just in time to avoid a collision of a nasty impact towards his shoulders, but the other person is quicker and more intelligent than he could’ve guessed in the spur of the moment. Despite Donghyucks quick actions, the other improvised even quicker, and Donghyuck couldn’t help both the irritation and mild awe he felt towards his attacker as he was, rather roughly, shoved onto the floor, yet a hand cradled his head from behind, shielding his skull from colliding painfully with the wooden floor of his home. If the situation had permitted it, Donghyuck would’ve breathed a sigh of relief. His homes floors aren’t exactly the best of materials, so if he were to have collided with it, there was quite a high chance that the floor would have shattered and part of it would have pierced through his skin.

Donghyucks shoulder is pinned on the floor, the hand on his head is still there, gentle and careful, a striking contrast to the one on his shoulder, digging into his bones as if the other is trying to prove a point of harshness, as if personal emotions are involved in this current ambush. Donghyuck groaned at the pain on his shoulder, lifting his unpinned arm from the ground, going to shove the attacker away by his head, yet he moved his hand from under Donghyucks head to curl his fingers around Donghyucks wrist, twisting it slightly, just enough to cause electricity to run through Donghyucks body, effectively choking a whine out of his throat as his hand is then pinned above his head.

“I have to say, you move faster than I’ve been trained to combat.” The voice above Donghyuck says, and he didn’t anticipate the bubble of anger that would appear in his soul as soon as he hears it.

“I have to say, Mark, you’re a lot more than I thought you were yesterday as well.” Donghyuck grits through his teeth, glaring at the man on top of him.

“Now, now. Why are you the feisty kitten? I’m the one who got my family heirloom stolen from me.” Mark chuckles, yet Donghyuck can clearly detect the underlying anxiousness as well as betrayal in his voice.

“Well, I assume you’ve come up with the assumption that I’m the one who stole it?” Donghyuck questions, trying his best to worm his way out of this situation, not wanting much more to deal with the other.

“I assumed, yes, and then I saw a sketching by the blacksmith of my ring here in your room. It was stolen a few months ago, too, though it was a mere sketching and we thought nothing of its disappearance. I didn’t think I’d see it in anyone’s room, at least not in the room of someone like you.” Mark says, a bite at the end of his sentence that causes Donghyuck to wish upon the stars to allow him to curl and hide away from the world. “Now, where’s the ring?”

“If you’ve taken a look around my room, I guess you’ve seen the amount of coins here, too. Since you seem to be quite the intellectual, do use your brain to figure the answer to your question yourself.” Donghyuck spits, a toxic taste running through his tongue at the admission of his crime, something he has done plenty of times before, yet never to the person he’s stolen from in the first place.

“You’ve sold it.” Mark states, firmly, but Donghyuck knows that he finds it difficult to keep himself together at the notion of the ring having been sold, if by the way his nails begin to dig at Donghyucks skin is any indication of such a thought.

“Unfortunately for you, yes.” Donghyuck informs him, immediately beginning to shift his wrist about from the other’s tight grip. “Since I don’t have it with me anymore, you can move along and leave me alone.” 

“I can’t do that.” Mark says grimly, though he realizes the pain he’s subjected to Donghyuck, and shows slight mercy by releasing the grip, just by a tiny margin, yet it made plenty of difference to lessen the discomfort around Donghyucks wrist. “I need the ring for my coronation in the next two months. I’ve told my guards that I’ll be away by myself to ensure the return of the ring since it’ll be easier for me to move alone. I can’t go back without the ring.”

Donghyucks ears perked up at the mention of ‘coronation’, yet he hides his curiosity with disapproval and disdain. “So? What would you like from me now?”

A flicker of hope passes through Marks eyes as Donghyuck huffs, immediately knowing that he isn’t going to adore any sort of plea that Mark is about to propose to him in any way. “I’m going to say that you know who you sold it to, since the sketch is something that you can’t simply come across so easily, even less easier in the circle of nobles who have all at least heard about it once. I want you to come with me, and help me get it back.”

“I do know the seller, but I’m not close with him and he doesn’t exactly exude charms of the best of men. I can give you his name, but you’re a load of insanity if you think I’d-” Donghyuck is cut off by Marks unwavering voice which has lowered slightly, dominance overflowing his being and coldness shrouding his tone.

“I order you to come with me, or you’ll be charged on one account of negligence towards your country due to failure to aiding the royalty. You’re aware of what the sole punishment is once that reason falls upon the judge’s ears, don’t you?” Mark says firmly, and Donghyucks eyes go wide at the threat.

“Execution.” Donghyuck whispers, a tremor to his voice.

Many people are aware of this single fact regarding Donghyuck, but he isn’t afraid of death, which is what makes him one of the best personal thieves amongst those in the black market, ready and freely able to throw himself into the pits of hell if that was what it took to complete a task of his. What does scare him, though, is the idea of his siblings having to fend for themselves, unable to go through the day without a guardian to aid them in their daily lives, without a support that could help lessen their burdens from a tiring day at school, without someone to help aid them in their education, so they wouldn’t be too bothered with household necessities. What scares him the most is the idea of his siblings struggling, and as of now, he’s aware they can’t possibly be able to survive peacefully without him to help aid the finances of their household. 

“Exactly. Will you help me or not?” Mark asks again, grip tightening once more. “I have no qualms of taking you immediately back to the castle to be trialed there specifically.”

“You’re the son of the devil, aren’t you?” Donghyuck growls, anger evident in every fibre of himself.

“You’d have to be one, to deal with one, don’t you think?” Mark smiles sickeningly towards Donghyuck, and Donghyuck, in a fit of an adrenaline rush, immediately kicks his knee up towards Marks most sensitive area, yet Marks reflexes surprise him more and more by the second as he immediately ceases the movement of Donghyucks legs with his own, hindering it from even moving the slightest inch from the floor as he kneels down on Donghyucks thigh.

“Fine. Wait for me outside in the meadow. I… I have some things to prepare.” Donghyuck tells him, voice softening nearing the ending, his mind reeling with despair at having to inform his siblings of the events through a letter.

“No. I’ll wait for you inside your room. I’ve learned to not blindly trust you once, and I swear on my life that it won’t happen again.” Mark says painfully, voice rising slightly as he fails to keep his composure completely, while Donghyuck can only avert his eyes away from the other, unable to find the words to reply.

“I understand. You can wait for me on the bed. It’ll only be a while.” Donghyuck mumbles softly, and Mark lets out a shaky breath, shoulders slumping in relief at the others answer.

“Alright.” Mark says, and he releases Donghyucks body in all ways, immediately detaching himself away from the other, not even stopping for a short while to gain his own balance as he smoothly goes up to his normal height, walking away from Donghyuck and onto his bed, sitting at the edge of it, almost as if he’s still trying to be privy of Donghyucks personal belongings.

Donghyuck sighs, laying on the ground for a few seconds to process the flow of events that had just occurred, flipping through the possibilities of an escape in his mind, yet finding all incredibly flawed to the point where there is no chance of him actually being able to escape in the end. He clears his throat to ignore the rising tears in his eyes, exhaling shakily as he stands, and begins packing his clothes. Mark sits at the edge of the bed quietly, eyes closed as he focuses his weight mainly on one arm, very obviously exhausted and depleted of energy after all that he had gone through the previous day. If Donghyuck weren’t his victim, he would have felt impressed and respectful towards the others ability to find him, especially due to his home being in quite a secluded area in their town, and a feat for anyone who isn’t part of their town to even know the existence of. 

Donghyuck sits upon his chair, facing the worn wooden table in front of him as he twirls the quill around in a tempo familiar to him as his father has done so countless times before, scrunched in front of the table, ink blots scattered across the table as mountains of papers collected in front of him. He had been an author during his living days, and Donghyuck had always marvelled at his works, finding them to be the most magnificent works in the world, yet he had never made it big, though he always had one loyal reader, and Donghyuck loved the reader to the moon and back for consistently helping place a smile upon his fathers lips, for appreciating his fathers hard work despite Donghyuck not knowing who it is. With another sigh, Donghyuck dips the quill into its ink, beginning his letter full of apologies and vague explanations for his family due to his absence for the next month or so.

♛♟

“Your Highness, I don’t mean to be so curt and honest, but quite frankly, your clothing is a little too… striking for our quest up to the North.” Donghyuck says towards Mark, voice laced with exhaustion as he huffs, hiking the large satchel on his shoulder to accommodate the weight of daily necessities on himself.

Donghyuck had packed a few days’ worth of clothes, food and water for two into the bag, having collected some from the forest surrounding the vast clearing nearby his home after he had questioned Mark regarding their daily needs for travel. Mark had simply blinked rather owlishly towards him, like a child caught in doing a misdeed yet they don’t realize they have broken a rule or two, have done a mistake or two. Donghyuck had almost hurled a pillow into Marks face, frustrated from the prospect of having to leave his family to accompany a dolt to steal back a ring he had stolen from said dolt. Donghyuck had requested Mark to aid him in search for blueberries and wildberries as snacks, though it seems as though Mark had never plucked his own berries before, and now currently has a wound on his finger. Donghyuck would have left him alone to simply bleed for a few minutes, but Mark, Donghyuck had found the difficult way, happens to be an incessant whiner, and had whined and demanded attention and care for his finger.

“What do you mean? It’s comfortable, and very cooling. I heard the North can be quite warm during these days. The South is rather kind, and I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing this then, unless my death is by the coldness of my clothing.” Mark states as a matter of fact, defensively curling his fingers around his jeweled waistcoat as if daring anyone to request him to strip himself off of it.

“I would rather not question why you didn’t question me regarding your title because I’d rather question your awfully childlike personality.” Donghyuck deadpans, sighing as he swings the satchel about, knocking it on Marks waist, slightly shoving the other to stumble along the dirt road stretched long and wide ahead of them.

“I don’t have a childlike personality!” Mark whines some more, offended by Donghyucks accusatory statement.

“You’re quite the liar too, even slaving me to carry this heavy satchel when it’s really most of your necessities put inside here.” Donghyuck grumbles, making a show to Mark by aggressively shaking the satchel.

“It’s not my fault I’ve been raised to shower five times a day! Reminds me, I feel quite sticky and disgusting. I’d like to take a shower.” Mark says, but it sounds more like a thought rather than an actual demand, as if he were anticipating Donghyucks approval and order instead of waiting for Donghyuck to heed his.

“We are most definitely not showering five times a day. Honestly, I don’t think we’d even be able to shower once a day.” Donghyuck tells him straightforwardly, sighing as Mark gasps as if he had been served the most frightful news in all his life.

“I’m going to smell preposterous!” Mark says, lifting his arms to take a sniff at his underarms, a heavy pout marring his facial features.

“That sounds much like a problem that you’ll have to face by yourself.” Donghyuck replies, uncaring of the loud sounds of protests Mark begins to voice out. 

“But what if-” Mark stops his sentence midway, and as Donghyuck looks back towards Mark, he sees the other with a fiery blush on his cheeks, reddening his skin, but he’s unsure of whether it’s regarding his own thoughts or simply the heat of the Sun befalling his body, though Donghyucks line of sight doesn’t stay on Mark for too long, as he looks behind Mark and near the horizon of a mile or two away from them, Donghyuck sees the oncoming of a cart being pulled by four horses, a few men lounging in the cart, umbrellas open wide to shield them from the Sun.

“Hurry, we have to find the nearest river.” Donghyuck tells Mark, grabbing Marks wrist, successfully eliciting a yelp from the other as he tugs him further down the unfamiliar road, satchel paining his thigh as it continuously bumps into him as he runs with Mark behind him.

“Wait, why are we looking for a river?” Mark shouts to be heard through the exhilarating wind brushing through their bodies, cooling them as adrenaline pumps through their veins in a delicious whirlwind.

“You’ll know when we get there!” Donghyuck responds, and the smile is evident in his voice, even if Mark can only see his back from where he’s being pulled, yet he can see the sunshine beaming on Donghyuck, emphasizing the boys natural charm as they race towards the nearest riverbank, admittedly blindly as the roads are new to the both of them.

Once Donghyuck can see the foretelling of a riverside, he turns his head towards Mark, stealing the young royal’s breath away with how the Sun befalls his facial features, shining and gleaming, an ethereal beauty to be appreciated and loved, cared for in the most gentlest of ways, yet the words that tumble out of Donghyucks mouth and his actions that follows has Marks mind failing to comprehend how much of a hurricane can be compressed into the body of someone that is most likely God himself’s most favorite creation. “Let us see just how tough you are, Your Highness!” Donghyuck laughs, bright and sparkly, but most importantly, mischievously and full of childlike glee.

“What-” Marks words are immediately forgotten as he feels Donghyuck harshly throw him onto the ground, effectively rolling him down the dirt path, his face coming into contact with the earth numerous times as he shuts his eyes, tightens his lips to a line to protect them from the possibility of dirt entering his mouth.

“Get onto that tree.” Donghyuck calls out to him, and Mark lifts his head to see Donghyuck running down the slight hill towards him, smile brighter than the Sun could ever dream of even becoming, though his smile turns into a frown the closer he gets towards Mark, disapproval apparent on his features. “Dear Highness, I don’t know if your hearing has been muddled by the soil, but I said ‘Get onto that tree.’ just a moment ago.” 

“Ah- Yes, well, you surprised me by suddenly sending me tumbling down a hill!” Mark responds towards him, face flushed with embarrassment, a gorgeous pink tinting his ears at the way Donghyuck lets out an obnoxious snort.

“It was merely a tumble, please. Even children throw each other off of a cliff in the East.” Donghyuck retorts easily, while tugging on Marks arm in an urgent matter to have him stand, to which he complies easily as if he were Donghyucks doll to maneuver around freely, a concept he would most likely rebel against if they were in his domain, but he was aware this is Donghyucks, and as much of a royal as he was, he had been taught and raised, nurtured and educated that a leader is always aware of his own standings.

“They do?” Mark questions, eyes widening in shock as he allows himself to stand properly beside Donghyuck, who nods his head and shrugs his shoulders as if it were another casual day by the riverbank, not a day where he tells the royalty that the children in one part of his country finds entertainment in near-death experiences.

“It’s a fun ordeal, the adrenaline rush is spectacular.” Donghyuck informs him while walking to a tree by the riverbank, perching one foot on top of the tree’s trunk, one of his hands pressing on the trunk as he leans into it, eyes calculating the distance between their own bodies to the branches above, whether they’ll be able to accommodate two adult male bodies or not, and fortunately, he decides they are.

“To almost die?” Mark asks, incredulous as Donghyuck holds a gentle, sun-kissed hand towards him, and Mark decides to intertwine their fingers as his mind is reeled back towards the memories of holding Donghyucks hand in his as they hold each other tightly under the moonlight of the forest down South from where they came from.

“Yes, I would say. It’s the thrill of still being alive afterwards, of realizing you’ve escaped something inevitable.” Donghyuck tells him, as he firmly grips Marks hand in his, aiding the other with his gestures to not only guide, but to also educate Mark on how to climb a tree, as he suspects it could be useful for future situations.

“Sometimes, you make me think you’re insane.” Mark states, his limbs easily following the instructions of Donghyucks as he slithers up the tree, almost snake-like, as if he’s done it before a million times, but he’s aware it’s only because he’s a fast learner, and Donghyuck is a wonderful helping hand.

“I could say the same to you.” Donghyuck mutters as the little remaining skin contact they have disappears as Mark carries his body languidly up the tree, swinging his leg across a branch as soon as he reaches high enough to be covered by leaves, elegantly placing himself to avoid injuring himself between the legs.

“Will we be on the same branch?” Mark asks Donghyuck, as the latter makes his way up the tree quicker than Mark could ever imagine himself doing, as well as much quieter, experienced, and simply, in a way a thief would, he realizes.

“Yes, since it can accommodate two bodies, and it would be better if we were closer to one another.” Donghyuck says, aligning himself to be seated beside Mark, shoulder to shoulder, his chest pressing against Marks back, gentle, soft breath tickling Marks neck to a point where Donghyuck is positive he could see Mark trembling ever so slightly.

“What are we here for?” Mark questions, and his voice sounds strained around the edges, frayed and delicate, hazy and unfocused, and Donghyucks trained eyes sees the way his fingers curl a little bit tighter on the branch.

As if on cue, the sound of horses neighing, a cart tumbling on its wheels, men laughing splendidly to one another, conversing in a dialect Donghyuck can recognize as those from the North, reaches their ears and, as Donghyuck had greatly hoped for, it ends near the riverbank, a few feet away from where Mark and Donghyuck are perched on the tree. The men are dressed casually; not too rich to be part of the aristocrats, but not too poor to be in poverty. They are the men of the upper middle class, judging by the quality of their bowties’ cloth, as well as the cart they ride upon and the leather attached on the horses. They all quiet down as they come to a halt near the hilly side of the riverbank, as they are unable to bring their horses as well as cart down with them. Donghyuck knows they only have a few minutes to spare, when the men are looking at the river, dislodging their items near the bank. Donghyuck and Mark only have that little time to reach the horses, to unattach them from the cart, and to make a run for it before their faces are seen by men - though, Donghyuck has enough connections in the legal system of their country to be able to ensure even a consideration of the men’s reports wouldn’t exist in this universe, he would like it if Mark did not have to experience the turmoil of being caught as a criminal.

“We are going to steal their horses.” Donghyuck replies Mark, and Mark turns around to look at him with a neck-breaking speed, startling Donghyuck, who jerks backwards, back making contact with the tree branch once again, a gasp almost leaving him, but he catches it in his throat in the need to stay silent.

“We can’t possibly steal!” Mark hisses a whisper, eyebrows furrowed and eyes wild with anxiety, and Donghyuck can find it similar to Sooyoung's reaction when he informs his sister of his new occupation, so he knows Mark isn’t worried for himself, but rather for the other party.

“Quiet!” Donghyuck hisses back, glaring towards Mark as the other shrinks his shoulders in a way Donghyuck knows is an apology from Mark. “You can give them a whole army of horses later once you get your ring back and become king. You don’t have to worry about them losing two horses.”

“That doesn’t exactly make it any better.” Mark mumbles, and Donghyucks glare hardens.

“Unless you would like to walk the next hundreds of miles on foot to your destination, then fine. I’ll be stealing a horse, and you can simply walk beside me and lengthen the amount of time it’ll take for us to acquire your ring. You’re aware that the longer you are away from that ring, the more time it is for the person who has it to do anything they desire with it?” Donghyucks words reach Mark with a heavy tone and indication of frustration, which has Mark hanging his head in defeat, shoulders slumped unhappily, like a child being scolded for disobedience and stupidity.

“Okay.” He says meekly, eyes fleeting upwards towards Donghyuck, who sighs in reply, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Alright. We’ll come down from these branches, and then immediately go towards the horses, quietly. I’ll unattach them from the cart while you get on one of them. Immediately after I unattach them, you ride away up North.” Donghyuck instructs Mark carefully, eyes focusing on only the men who are now dislodging the last of their items from the horses.

“What about you?” Mark asks as the men chatter, laughing as one of them swings a box on his shoulder as a show of supposed masculinity, and the others raise fists as if in a threatening, playful matter.

“I’ll be right behind you.” Donghyuck says absentmindedly, then realizes belatedly that Mark would require extra reassurance of not being left alone, as he doesn’t know who Donghyuck is, and Donghyuck knows too many people for Marks overly smart mind to not overthink and suggest that Donghyuck may know the men here currently and is planning to escape from Mark. Therefore, he looks at Mark, smiling carefully, reassuringly, voice syrupy and soft, coaxing and soothing as he adds, “I promise.”

“I hope this wouldn’t be another mistake on my part.” Mark answers him, then returns to a tense stance on the branch, also eyeing the men who are now making their way back to the riverbank to drop their items near where they’ll be resting at.

Once they’re a safe distance away, a few meters away from the cart where they wouldn’t be able to cease at least Mark if they did end up turning around and immediately charging after the two of them with their heavy items which would most likely be used as a weapon, Donghyuck swiftly drops himself from the branch to the ground in a quiet manner, Mark following him close behind, albeit a tiny bit louder, though somehow a lot more elegant than Donghyuck could comprehend. They both trudge closer to the horses hastily, eyes constantly on the men to make sure they see the body language of the men, to ensure they can gauge the possibility of them being captured red-handed or not. 

Luckily for the two, they arrive to the horses safely without the men even reaching the riverbank yet, as they’re busy fooling around with one another, and Donghyuck realizes that they’re slightly tipsy. Not drunk, but tipsy and lightheaded enough to forgo their surroundings and succumb to liquor. However, those fueled by liquor can also be the most violent at times, and Donghyuck is not someone who fancies risking his life in a situation he’s aware that a lot is at stake - namely, a royalty by the name of Mark. Mark settles himself on the horse carefully, patting its head as he gets on the back of the horse, caressing its mane in an attempt to soothe its neighing, and it works as even the horse leans towards Marks touch, adoring the warmth of the hand on its head.

Donghyucks nimble fingers work upon unlatching the horses from the cart, and he works fast, in a haste, worried that every second gone is a second closer to a failed theft, something Donghyuck currently does not want to entertain the idea of. However, in his haste and nervousness, through the palpitations of his heartbeat that he can feel beating through his chest, threatening to jump out and serenade the winds regarding the fear he’s currently feeling, Donghyuck forgets that the cart, attached to the horses, means that the cart will fall down, and it does, and the impact it makes as it collides with the ground startles even the horses and, most unfortunately, the men by the riverbank who immediately turn around, eyes wide in surprise, then narrow in anger.

“Hey! What do you fellas think you’re doing?!” One of them bellows angrily, and Donghyuck smacks the bum of the horse Mark is on.

“Go! I’ll be with you soon!” Donghyuck says, as Mark eyes him with worry and fear, though he goes away up North, for once, hoping to believe in Donghyuck, and Donghyuck wishes he doesn’t break Marks trust, because he is the future king and he is currently fragile, he doesn’t require betrayal in his road before becoming a king.

Donghyuck soothes the horse quickly, kissing its nose as he hooks himself up the horse, tugging on the reigns carefully. The men are throwing items from their bags, glasses and bottles, woods and mirrors, and Donghyuck hisses as the horse neighs in fear of the items, and less of the foreign man sitting atop him. Donghyuck then proceeds to steer the horse away, cooing in its ear whispers of, “You’ll be safe, I’ll keep you safe.” until he can see the horse untensing, God bless, in the blink of an eye. The men are chasing after him now, coming closer, and Donghyuck slaps the reign on the horse, until it neighs loudly and proceeds to gallop away in the same direction as Mark had a few moments ago.

After a few minutes of him galloping with his newly acquired horse, Donghyuck sees the silhouette of Mark on a horse, awaiting for him by the bridge to a new town, calling out for him, “Donghyuck!” with a voice full of relief and happiness, joy and celebration, eyes filled with worry, now full of warmth and soothing gentleness, and Donghyuck has never felt more loved in his recent years.

♛♟

Donghyuck finds solace in the fact that people of the North seem to have normalized the usage of horses, as well as are very open and excited to receive foreign visitors, or local visitors from other towns. The hooves of Mark and Donghyucks horses are both drowned by the vibrant colors of the townspeople, the chattering, the laughter, the music, the dancing, the anticipation and the happiness of the town. Donghyuck smiles in memory, faintly remembering a memory from his childhood, from when he was but a mere child. He is aware that his family wasn’t always struck with poverty, and had once been just as happy, or even happier, than the people of this town. He remembers having danced to musical melodies near fountains with his mother when the handmade lanterns of the town are all released to the wind and water, remembers when others, strangers, would weave flowers of daffodils and dandelions, sunflowers and tulips into the strands of his hair. He remembers how he had smiled everyday, yet now here he is, tired, filthy, and chasing after time to regain something he once stole and sold.

“Where are we going?” Mark questions, pulling Donghyuck out of his reverie, successfully having Donghyuck tear his eyes away from the colorful tints of the church glasses.

“We… should probably change our clothes first. Get a nice shower. I managed to attach the bag I was carrying earlier onto your horse, in case you didn’t notice.” Donghyuck tells him and Mark nods his head.

“I noticed. It’s been bumping all the way while I was running away. I felt sorry for the horse.” Mark sighs, carding his fingers through the horse’s mane.

“It’s alright. Horses are aware of danger and the distress of their rider. They’ll understand.” Donghyuck says, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“We should probably treat them to something nice. Maybe some food and water, some rest, don’t you think?” Mark suggests, though the tone of his voice sounds commanding in a persuasive way, and Donghyuck looks at him from the corner of his eye, raising his brow, and Mark has the decency to realize what he’s done, eyes widening in apology.

“I hate it if you do that with me.” Donghyuck states, and Mark opens his mouth to verbally apologize, but Donghyuck cuts him off. “I’ve been to this town before on another task. There’s a place to leave horses. They take care of them well. I have a friend there who would be able to get us a place to rest for a while before we continue on our journey, latest after dinner.”

“Ah… it seems like you have a lot of friends.” Mark mumbles as an observation, speaking more to himself than to anyone else.

“It’s a needed requirement to survive.” Donghyuck tells him, tilting his head slightly as he smiles towards him, the Sun beaming from behind him, illuminating him as if he were an Angel sent from the Heavens. “I would assume you know regarding that well.”

Mark swallows down the lump forming in his throat at the sight of Donghyucks ethereal beauty clawing in his throat, the gentle form of butterflies in his tummy a stark contrast to the thorns poking violently at his heart, “Yes, I do. It’s a very important thing, I’ve learned in my years.”

“That’s how it is in the world, isn’t it? We live different lives, yet our fates are the same.” Donghyuck says, and Mark is in awe by the way his voice mellows when he says so, as if thinking about an incident where he was taught this by someone who means the world to him, and Donghyuck sharing this bit of love and fragile delicacy with Mark is something he would cherish in his memories for as long as he could learn to survive in this world.

“I believe so as well.” Mark agrees, and Donghyuck hums in joy at the answer he was given.

“We turn left here, and the stables shouldn’t be too far.” Donghyuck says, voice soft as he tugs on the reign of his horse, exhaustion having seem to seep into his bones at the moment.

Mark is quiet as he follows Donghyucks back, Donghyuck who is leading the way to Mark. For one, it is because Donghyuck is evidently exhausted from the events of the day, and Mark does not necessarily want to invade in too much of his personal space, at most when he’s tired and would most likely appreciate to have some time for himself. Another, is something Mark can’t seem to disagree with being led by Donghyuck. Usually, Mark is the one leading, is the one in front of his troops, is the one walking in the middle, always two steps in front of his guards as well as advisors. Even in between royals, Mark had always been the one to stand taller, to raise his chin higher, to ensure a superior position for himself amongst the rest as a caution to others to not even have a fleeting thought of trying to throttle down his parents’ empire, for he will do just as good, or even better than his parents have to lead his empire. Now, though, being behind Donghyuck as the other brings him forward, tugging him like a lost child in a foreign town, Mark finds it mesmerizing to gaze at the back of Donghyuck, at the way his shoulders are slightly slumped, yet he still exudes a charismatic air that none seem to be able to rival. Mark finds himself more proud of Donghyuck than worried for himself to not be able to match the other.

“We’re here.” Donghyuck announces, halting his horse nicely in front of a stable, and Mark gasps in surprise as his mind is brought back to reality, tugging on the reigns of his horse to put it to a halt.

“I would’ve appreciated it if you told me sooner.” Mark grumbles, getting off of the horse at the same time Donghyuck gets off his.

“I would’ve appreciated it if you focused more on your surroundings than on eyeing me with… whatever gaze you had.” Donghyuck snorts playfully, and Mark splutters at his words.

“I wasn’t-!” Mark catches his words in his throat, cheeks being dusted with a shade of beautiful pink.

“Of course you weren’t.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes at Mark, shaking his head, yet the smile on his face is still there, still gorgeous and breathtaking, and maybe it’s worth the embarrassment Mark was forced to experience reluctantly.

“Hyuckie! It’s so nice to see you again!” A chirpy voice yells out, and then what follows it is the sound of metal objects being carelessly thrown onto the ground as the owner of the voice decides to release his hold on the items he had been previously carrying.

“Nana!” Donghyuck greets gleefully, arms open wide just in time for ‘Nana’ to come tumbling into his arms, engulfing him in a gigantic hug, arms looping around Donghyucks waist as he slightly carries him up until Donghyucks toes are only slightly coming into contact with the ground.

“How long has it been since I last saw you?” The person, a stranger in Marks eyes, questions Donghyuck with sparkles in his eyes, soul evident through his orbs with a warm and vibrant charm exuding from him.

“It’s been about half a year or so.” Donghyuck tells him, gigglling beautifully before he gestures towards Mark, nudging his head in Marks direction. “This is Mark. I’m… helping him look for something he lost before. Mark, this is Jaemin, the friend I mentioned.”

“Yes, I assumed he would be a good friend of yours.” Mark says, a tight smile on his lips as he eyes Jaemin, a boy with a smile almost as bright as Donghyucks, energy that could rival thunderstorms during the worst of monsoons, and most importantly, a boy who has gained Donghyucks trust in some way in the past.

“Yes, which is why Hyuckie calls me ‘Nana’ and vice versa.” Jaemin tells Mark, holding his hand out for Mark to shake.

Mark merely nods towards Jaemin, accepting the hand that, in contrast to Jaemins demeanor, is cold and sweaty, calloused, even more so than Donghyucks, and almost as if a switch has been flipped for a millisecond, Jaemins eyes turns even more hollow than the hearts of those involved in slavery, more dead than those whose lives had been torn away mercilessly. Marks body flinches away at the sight, recognizing the fight or flight hormone in his body, and his instinct is tugging at him in a plea of flight, and Jaemin is kind enough to allow him of the thing. The only thing he does before allowing so, though, is to squeeze Marks hand in his a little bit harder, a little bit harsher, and then his hand slips away like water flowing into the ocean from a river.

“It’s nice to make your acquaintance.” Jaemin greets him, and he bows down formally, in the way of the nobles towards Mark, and due to how handsome he is and how frightening he seems to be able to be, it is a pity he isn’t a crown prince to another kingdom since he would’ve done splendidly well.

“So it is to make yours.” Mark nods curtly, currently wary of the other, stance tense and unhappy with being in the presence of Jaemins unapproving nature towards him.

“Well, that’s nice and all, but Nana, we have two horses that we’d like to have well rested and fed while we find a place to change clothes and have dinner at.” Donghyuck tells Jaemin, and Jaemins eyes seem to be the milky way as soon as his line of sight returns to Donghyuck.

“Of course! Show me the horses! Do you know where you’ll go clothes changing and the sort, though?” Jaemin questions, as he’s already turning to look outside at the two horses he had seen Donghyuck and Mark sliding off earlier.

“Here they are.” Donghyuck says, as he gently tugs on the reign of both horses, bringing them forward to be taken care of by Jaemin. 

“We haven’t.” Mark says instead of Donghyuck, wanting to be a part of this conversation, determination of not wanting a friend of Donghyucks to hold hostile feelings against him lapping a fire inside of his body, and Mark would like to prove himself capable of standing on his own feet, of being able to use his own voice, of being able to stand beside Donghyuck as an equal and not a liability.

“These are not your horses, I can see that much. Hyuckie, and even you, Mark, I think you two would have loved your horses well and tenderly. These horses haven’t had enough of those, but I’ll do my best to care for them while they’re under my wings.” Jaemin says sadly, palms moving against the jaws of the two horses, who neigh happily, leaning into Jaemins kind hands. “As well for your clothing and dinner, I have a friend who is currently holding a banquet. Though, he’s your friend as well, Donghyuck. ‘Doyoung’. Does the name ring a bell?” 

“Doyoung, of course, the rascal. I forgot his brothel has a branch in this town.” Donghyuck snickers, following Jaemin who walks away with the two horses’ reigns in his hand, and he looks back towards Mark, holding his hand out in an offer.

“A brothel?” Mark asks, and his fingers gravitate towards Donghyucks hands as if propelled by gravity, lacing their fingers together perfectly once again.

“Yes, Mark. A brothel, I’m sure a man of your age has heard of it before?” Jaemin snorts playfully, as he inserts the two horses to a stable with other horses, where there’s already plenty of food and water awaiting the two horses.

“Of course I have, I just- I’ve yet to been to one.” Mark mumbles shyly, and then his eyes go wide as he looks towards Donghyuck. “Have you been to one?”

“I have. For work, never for the pleasure aspects of it. The men at most places have never been my type.” Donghyuck says easily, shrugging his shoulders, and Mark is unsure of why he feels a weight lift off of his chest at the moment, a weight he didn’t realize had even settled in his chest earlier.

“Ah, I understand. Then, what is your type?” Mark questions, head tilting to the side.

“I doubt it is anyone prude and thinks lowly of a brothel.” Jaemin snides, eyeing Mark as he is now brushing the mane of a horse with a gentle brush, and Mark immediately feels his body tensing once again in a defensive state, heart offended by the remark.

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Mark says, trying to seem calm and collected on the outside, though even he knows the way he’s gritting his teeth as he says so.

“I know that.” Donghyuck tells him, putting a palm to cradle Marks jaw, who inhales breathlessly at the contact, indulging in the gentle warmth of the other.

“As long as you know.” Mark mumbles, and he angles his face in a way to set a kiss on the palm of Donghyucks hand, but Jaemin grips on his forearm and tugs him a safe distance away from Donghyuck, even until their hands holding onto one another rip apart.

“Yes, adorable, but please don’t display this act at my stables.” Jaemin says towards the both of them, smiling yet it never reaches his eyes. “I think you should start leaving to get ready for the banquet. Yuta’s tailoring shop should be open today as a special occasion for the banquet, and I think he’d love it if you went to visit him while you’re here.”

“Ah, Yuta. Do you think he’ll give me a free cake today?” Donghyuck questions, smile turning practically childish at the notion.

“You know he always does. He has a certain soft spot for you that Doyoung will never understand why.” Jaemin says, shaking his head towards his friend. “Besides, I heard Sicheng is the one catering for the desserts for the banquet, and I’m sure he’d happily give you a slice of cake or two that he made extra.”

“Hopefully so. Oh well, I guess we should be going. We don’t want to be too late and bother others.” Donghyuck gestures towards Mark, who smiles and nods his head at Donghyucks consideration of others’ times.

“Let’s go.” Mark says to him, and when Donghyuck turns around to walk ahead, the grip on Marks forearm grows tighter as Jaemin pulls Mark closer until his back is pressed to Jaemins chest, and Jaemins breath is tickling his ears.

“If you ever allow Donghyuck to come in any sort of danger or pain, I will not hesitate to have you killed, Prince Minhyung.” Jaemin whispers in his ears, and Marks body tenses at the name he’s being called.

“I’m no such thing, I have no idea of who you’re talking about, but yes, I will protect Donghyuck with my life so long as he allows me to.” Mark tells Jaemin, not looking back at the pair of eyes he knows will be able to see through him as if he were a transparent glass.

“You are, and I applaud you for having been able to hide from the world for so long, yet only so much can go through the castle without reaching an ear or two from the outside. Also, Donghyuck will never allow anyone to put their lives on the line for him, but I appreciate your gesture. You better prove it, or else.” Jaemin continues, and releases his grip on Marks forearm, then pushing him forwards towards where Donghyuck went. “Now go, and I hope you’ll find the ring.”

“How do you-”

“Mark! What’s taking you so long?” Donghyuck bellows from the entrance, and Mark snaps his head to see the stunning boy standing unhappily, impatiently.

“Just had a word with him regarding how gorgeous his cuffs are, Hyuckie! Pure gold, with accents of refined diamonds in its mix, as well. A work of art. I’m sorry for taking him for too long.” Jaemin laughs, patting Marks shoulder in a friendly manner.

Mark doesn’t question how Jaemin can identify the material of the cuffs he wore, something even Donghyuck hasn’t seem to notice, and Donghyuck had plenty of opportunities to eye Mark, unlike Jaemins. Though, with how Jaemin is, Mark highly doubts he is simply another stable boy, and he doesn’t look back as he waves to Jaemin, unsettled by the prominent fact that he doesn’t know what is going on with the people around him, though he supposes he doesn’t know much about his country after all.

♛♟

The town is bustling with life as the day progresses, more stalls open in the evening to cater to the needs of those on their quest back home to arrive with a present or two, more people coming out of their houses as the Sun isn’t shining as brightly, and the day is perfect to twirl about the main circle of their town, with music playing by pianists who decide to sit down by the piano near the fountain and share their art with the town. Children are playing London Bridge, while more twirl and dance about in a circle, tossing flowers in the air as they sing in a melodious tune. The town is beautiful and full of life, and Donghyuck feels at peace to be drowning in its happiness and familiar warmth.

“You seem like you know a lot of the people in this town.” Mark states as he walks beside Donghyuck, their pinkies having linked to one another while they were weaving through the throngs of people and Donghyuck had been worried he would lose sight of the other.

“Yes, I come here quite often to rest during my longer journeys. It’s one of the nice towns of those in the North.” Donghyuck sighs happily, looking about the shops that are open and inhaling the scent of bread that comes out through the windows of bakeries.

“Are there a lot of nice towns up North?” Mark asks, moving closer towards Donghyuck, their shoulders bumping into one another now, and he finds little bits of happiness in the way Donghyucks pinky curls around his just a little bit tighter.

“It’s quite difficult to find nice towns nowadays, I think. Though, I don’t know why I think it used to be different before.” Donghyuck informs him, humming a tune that he hears flowing through the wind from another side of the town their eyes can’t seem to see.

“Who knows, hm? Also, what song is this? I’ve never heard of it before, but you seem to have committed it to memory.” Mark asks, nudging Donghyucks shoulder with his own.

“I don’t know, it’s a song that they play here everyday, if I’m not mistaken. I can sing it even during my first visit here, and when I met Nana that day, he said it’s a beautiful song to sing, but only the people of this town seem to know of it, and a few others in different towns, though it’s quite difficult to find those who know. He says it’s… not a curse, but others treat it as such.” Donghyuck mumbles, and there is sadness seeping into his words, like a painful blade has placed its stain on Donghyucks heart, and Mark feels his own clenching, as if he could feel what Donghyuck is feeling but he knows it can never compare to the feelings in Donghyucks own.

“It’s a beautiful song, and I think people should be proud of it. How about we come here after the banquet?” Mark proposes, and Donghyuck looks at him incredulously, confused, yet there’s hope glinting in his eyes.

“What for? No one would be here anymore at that time.” Donghyuck says to Mark, and there’s the eyebrow furrow that shows his sadness again, and Mark finds that he wants to help put only good feelings in Donghyuck.

“And? Pardon, but I don’t think it matters if there are people around or not. The piano will still be in the main circle, and though I’m not the best at piano, I’m sure I can learn my way through to play the melody. You could sing, too. It wouldn’t be for long- just once, even. We’ll immediately be on our way to the next town afterwards.” Mark suggests, compels, and he wishes upon the Sun that is currently out right now for Donghyuck to say yes, because Mark wants to see him smile, wants to see him in his most natural state, full of serenity and beauty.

“I suppose we could.” Donghyuck says shyly, the smile on his face as bright as the stars in his eyes, and suddenly he stops in front of a shop with glass panels, calligraphy on the front to produce the words ‘Delicate Elegance’, as well as mannequins dressed smartly in suits fit with perfectly steamed and pressed ties, gowns full of jewels and glitter, and veils of delicate laces and fragile diamonds. “We’re here.”

“The clothes… they’re stunning.” Mark says in awe, eyeing the display of clothes with wonder and amazement.

Mark must admit, he comes from currently the most wealthy and noble kingdoms in their country, the one he would come to rule from his own home. He admits that he has seen a flurry of silk dresses and veils, of provocative laces, ribbons and jewels entangled on the sleeves and cuffs of men to produce a scenic and gorgeous view of wealth and power, emitting dominance above all. Mark must admit, he has worn those on more than one occasion, the most fanciest, the most loveliest, the most breathtaking. However, he must also admit that just the clothes on display currently is the most special he has seen so far, something that pulls the people to turn and glance, something that has those who see it know that this is more than just wealth, this is more than just power. This is grace, control, charisma. This is for an empire built on passion and love.

“Mark?” There’s the ring of a bell that swims into Marks ear, and he rips his eyes away from the displays to Donghyuck, who’s currently holding the door to the shop open.

“Coming, I apologize. I got stunned for a moment there.” Mark tells him, and though it was said merely as a statement, Mark is glad he said it due to the smile that blooms on Donghyucks lips as he hears it, the way his chin is held higher than before, the way his chest puffs up in pride.

“I agree. Yuta makes the most beautiful clothes. He’s the only tailor I would spend hundreds of gold on for my sisters dress to the school ball later in the year.” Donghyuck says proudly, and Mark feels a chuckle bubble through him with how happy Donghyuck is to hear praises of his friend.

“He must be wonderful.” Mark says in agreement.

“Did someone say ‘Wonderful’? I’m here!” A man calls out, as he comes out from a door, pressed in a gorgeous suit with frills and diamonds littering his attire, and it isn’t a bow tie or a regular tie that completes his attire, but a simple silk ribbon tied loosely around his neck that ties everything together.

“Yuta, hello! It’s me! And I brought along someone. His name is Mark.” Donghyuck introduces the two, and Yutas smile is much like both Donghyucks and Jaemin, blinding and splendid, almost healing, and Mark thinks somewhere in the back of his mind that Donghyuck is friends with those who smile to bring happiness into the world, the epitome of comfort and warmth.

“Mark, hello. It’s nice to meet you. I hope your journey has been well so far.” Yuta says warmly, though there’s a lilt to his voice, teasing on its surface, but Donghyuck knows Yuta well enough to be aware that he’s on guard, skeptical with the presence of Mark and worry exudes from him to Donghyuck, making Donghyuck feel responsible to move forward slightly, hiding Mark, protecting Mark, establishing that Mark is a safe person.

“Hello, Yuta. It’s nice to make your acquaintance.” Mark replies kindly, and he puts his hand forward for Yuta to receive, and Yuta does, with a gentle squeeze placed upon his hand as well.

“Well, what can I do for the two of you?” Yuta asks as he releases Marks hands, clapping his hands together in front of him, clasping the two hands firmly.

“We’ll be attending the banquet later today, and we’d like clothing that wouldn’t make us seem too out of place.” Donghyuck says, voice beginning to harden as he’s aware this is more business than fun, because to seem like a stranger in the banquet of this town by Doyoung is to seem like a threat to the entire town due to how tightly-knit Doyoungs banquets often are, only reserved for those who deserve it.

“Frankly, I don’t think Doyoung would even care if you appeared in his banquet wearing your sleeping attire Donghyuck - because Doyoung seems to have a soft spot for you that he likes to hide, but I do like the idea of being able to dress you up.” Yuta says, eyes glittering in joy at the prospect of being able to make a work of art out of Donghyuck. “Though, if I could, I’d like to dress you both separately. I want to add a little bit of suspense before you see each other.”

“Can I get a cake?” Donghyuck asks first, unfazed by Yutas request.

“Always.” Yuta replies happily.

“Then of course.” Donghyuck replies, then feels a distraught tug on his sleeve by Mark, who had been listening to the exchange closely, warily. “It’s alright, Yuta likes to do these things to everyone. He doesn’t see you as a threat - not anymore. He’ll be kind to you. If not, just inform me.” Donghyuck assures Mark, moving his fingers to glide across Marks own, before he holds onto it gently, pressing a soft kiss on Marks knuckles, eyelashes fluttering shut s he does so, and Mark swears upon God himself that this is the most exquisite sight he has ever been graced with his whole life.

♛♟

The golden trinkets on Donghyucks sleeves cling onto each other, creating a melodious clinking sound that works in harmony as Donghyuck moves his arms around in front of the tall standing mirror of his room in one of Sichengs many cabins for travellers. Adorning his body is a pristine white silk shirt that has a widely open v-neck with a gorgeous veil full of trinkets attached to its back, while his slack pants are golden, skin-tight with a white belt that has even more gold trinkets attached to it. Yuta has decided to also give him a platinum anklet, one Yuta has been saving for specific special occasions only. The anklet chimes in a certain tune that no other metal could create, and instead of proper closed shoes, Yuta has decided to give Donghyuck a pair of open shoes after he’s also decorated Donghyucks toe nails with golden dust that sticks to his nails, an invention Donghyuck personally finds needs more research into, though he appreciates the gesture of Yuta wanting to test one of his favorite new creations with him. 

A knock resonates through his room - just once, firm and curt, a knock that can tell you that the person behind the door is standing full of authority, expecting a reply with just one knock. Donghyuck gives himself another glance in the mirror and decides, he’s beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, and he wants Mark to lower his authority against him at least for tonight, so he simply giggles and twirls in front of the mirror. Whilst twirling, Donghyuck ensures that every single trinket chimes, as well as the anklet he’s wearing, a sound loud enough that Mark can catch behind the door.

“Donghyuck? I’ve knocked, come out.” Mark requests, and he knocks once more to gain Donghyucks attention.

“Should I?” Donghyuck sing-songs in question, and he drops down onto his bed finally, breathing heavily from all of the twirling he’s done to rile the other up.

“If not, I’m coming in.” Mark warns, and his hands are on the doorknob, Donghyuck knows, and Donghyuck has expected this, so the door is left open, and due to no more reply from Donghyuck, Mark says, “I’m entering, pardon me.” as he turns the knob, and enters the room.

Donghyuck feels smugness running through his veins, pride and ego as he does so, and Mark has never felt any more warmth spread across his entire being as if he were lit by a match from within, a wildfire encasing him fully, enveloping him in a tight hug as his eyes fall onto Donghyucks being. To Mark, Donghyuck is absolutely ethereal - has always been ethereal, yet here he is, proving time and time again to always be able to breach expectations in every single aspect he was born to do - and this, this is what he was amazing at, being beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, with gold on his body, chains linking him together exquisitely as if he were the most outrageously wondrous puzzle. Mark can’t find it in him to breathe, or to feel on par with Donghyuck, feeling quite underdressed with his gorgeous silk dress shirt tucked into his pants which also has chains on them, though they’re ocean blue and seem to hold the vast majority of the ocean in it. He wears blue on his hair, the strands a glittering chaos atop, and he wears blue on his fingers, rings decorating them with a veil behind him as well.

“How do I look?” Donghyuck questions, voice like honey and syrup, intoxicatingly sweet.

“Beautiful.” Mark breathes out in reply, and Donghyuck seems to be satisfied with the answer, marching towards Mark with a force that almost has Mark stumbling backwards.

“You look charming.” Donghyuck whispers, tangling his fingers in the ribbons that cascade down Marks chest, a detail he had forgotten about.

“Flattery.” Mark says, and it’s almost mocking, like when they first met and Donghyuck said so to him, but Donghyuck knows this is what happens when he has Mark wrapped around his finger.

“I would like to call it honesty.” Donghyuck says gently, proceeding to press a fleeting kiss to Marks cheek, just as gentle, and just as fast as the facade drops when Donghyuck pushes him out of his room, Mark almost falling from when his legs tangle with one another. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

♛♟

The lights are bright, they fall upon each other like a kaleidoscope, enchanting the banquet hall with its beautiful colors, almost like the Aurora, though it blinds Donghyucks eyes, and he tears his eyes away from the lights, the chandeliers, the throngs of bodies that move like a careful wave on the dance floor. Mark and he has lost their path away from one another through the many people, and he suppose it normal as Mark is naturally a charmer, naturally a person others seek. Donghyuck noticed he was pulled by many ladies and gentlemen, eager to speak, eyes twinkling at the prospect of seeing such a fine young man in the hall. An unfortunate waste, Donghyuck thinks, he had wanted to introduce Mark to Doyoung, away from these people. He had no heart to steal Mark away though, even when he’s fully aware Mark would come running to him with the crook of a finger. Mark seems to be made for events like these, nurtured and raised in an environment where being needed is practically a necessity for those. It fuels their pride, it fuels their validation, and Donghyuck cannot be upset because he sees himself needing those as well.

Donghyuck sighs as he shakes his head, leaning on one of the marble pillars in the hall, the cooling sensation seeping in from his forehead and into his body like a soothing melody would, a shiver running through him as he remembers how his siblings had once cared for him when he was down with a fever in the previous Summer, the cooling sensation of the wet towel on his forehead feeling similar and familiar, nostalgic to a point. He pushes himself as he thinks of them, reminding himself that he has a home to return to, a family to aid, a family to love and explain things to. Another unfortunate waste, Mark isn’t his family. 

“Donghyuck?” A voice calls from the side, a voice Donghyuck knows, and he smiles with exhaustion as he turns, looking at Doyoung who’s holding a glass of wine, the crystals of the glass beautifying the gorgeous red of the liquor.

“Doyoung, hello.” Donghyuck greets, and he chuckles as Doyoung arrives near him, worry etched onto his features. “Don’t look like that, you’ll get wrinkles too early in your years.”

“I’m at an age where I can afford a wrinkle or two, especially when it concerns you. Did you drink a tad bit too much, mayhaps?” Doyoung questions, eyeing the pink on Donghyucks tanned features, a color that would’ve been difficult for others to identify due to the fact Donghyuck only blushes very slightly when he’s drunk, but Doyoung has seen him drunk enough of times, even being the one to have introduced such a thing to the younger.

“Mayhaps, or perhaps I’m drunk off of another person.” Donghyuck mumbles, voice astray as he crosses his arms together, squeezing his biceps to stabilize himself.

“Ah… yes, Yuta mentioned you brought someone along with you, as well as Jaemin. Though Jaemin seemed much less enthusiastic about the boy.” Doyoung says, bringing his glass to his lips, eyebrows raising as an indication for Donghyuck to explain the situation.

“I might have accepted a job that had me robbing from… someone important. That person is currently asking me to aid him in getting it back, though I feel like if Jaemin is unhappy with him, he must know of him. Jaemin is part of the royal family, after all, even though he rarely involves himself in the ordeals of those.” Donghyuck says simply, and he can see the gears turning in Doyoungs eyes as understanding appears, and he knows Doyoung knows who Mark is now, though maybe not exactly.

“I’m assuming there is more to this story that you refuse to tell me due to personal reasons, reasons such as this person's well being because you know full well I would be ready to cut a throat for you, so I shall let it go.” Doyoung tells him, his normal protectiveness over Donghyuck showcasing itself. “Now, where is he? I’d like to see him myself.”

“He had been taken by the many people here. He’s a charmer, you’ll see.” Donghyuck says, and there’s a bitter taste in his tongue that he absolutely dislikes.

“I raised a charmer such as you, which is why I find it odd that you are here instead of mingling with the people. You’re usually the reason why my banquets are always loud.” Doyoung tells him, running a hand gently through Donghyucks hair. “Let’s go look for him-”

“Donghyuck!” It’s Marks voice that calls him this time, anxiety driven in his tone, and Donghyuck can see the tuft of dark hair rushing towards them, colliding with others, turning around to apologize, only then to appear back towards Donghyucks direction.

“Mark!” Donghyuck calls out to him, voice much softer around the edges compared to Marks.

Mark visibly seems to relax as he hears Donghyucks voice, and then his body slumps as he sees Donghyuck in between the many bodies of people on the dance floor, visibly relieved at the sight of Donghyuck as he walks over much more calmly, and Donghyuck can see him swallow his tension down his throat.

“I was so worried. I got pulled over by people, and the next thing I knew, you were gone and it worried me so much. I thought you had left me alone.” Mark rambles in a jumble of words as he reaches Donghyuck, a hand clutching Donghyucks forearm as he leans his forehead on Donghyucks shoulder, and Donghyuck laughs melodiously at the other.

“I wouldn’t leave you for the world, you fool.” Donghyuck tells Mark, carding his fingers through Marks hair, the soft strands falling against one another like a collision of stars in the galaxy.

“Hello, you’re Mark, I presume?” Doyoung questions, and Mark lifts himself from Donghyuck in an elegant motion, body straightening to perfection.

“Hello, yes, I’m Mark. And you are?” Mark asks back, a hand out to offer a handshake.

“I’m Doyoung, Donghyucks friend.” Doyoung informs, accepting Marks hand in his. “I’m not a threat to him, rest assured, though I cannot promise that I am not a threat to those who dare to hurt Donghyuck himself.”

“I guess we both have that as a similarity.” Mark immediately replies, and Doyoung seems happy with his reply, and squeezes his hand kindly, a different feeling than Jaemin had done.

“It’s good to know he’s in good hands, then.” Doyoung simply says, before he retracts his hand, and then looks at Donghyuck. “I think you two can return now. Donghyuck seems like he’s had a bit too much for today.”

“I’ll see to it.” Mark says, a smile gracing him as he nods towards Doyoung. “Come, Donghyuck. Let’s go.”

“Let’s.” Donghyuck accepts, hands going to lace with Marks, though Mark did not offer, nor is he declining.

♛♟

“You seem to have many who care for you.” Mark says as they walk through the town at night, the lights from the streets as well as the moon being their only source of light for the night, their hands entangled in one another.

“I like to believe it is in a human's nature to care for another. Obligation and responsibility more than anything.” Donghyuck says, and his breath is taken away as Mark suddenly walks forward, pulls him along with him, and in the next second, Donghyuck and Mark are both two men giggling in the towns circle, twirling around, both hands in one another as they leap to their own tunes, their feet unmatching, yet it’s a harmony Donghyuck would never even dream to change.

They twirl until their feet hurt, until their soles are aching and begging for them to stop, and they listen to their feet for once, knowing their journey tonight will be long. They stop by the piano, Mark taking a seat on the plush cushion in front of the piano, and Donghyuck sits beside him as it can accommodate up to at most three adults. Mark is inhaling through his nose, chin up high, and Donghyuck appreciates the curves in his features, the softness around chiseled features, a contrast Donghyuck finds simply endearing. Then, Mark proceeds to play the piano, the familiar tune of the towns song filling the night air between them, as if the stars in the sky hadn’t been enough of sparkles for the night, Mark seems to want to put even more stars, and Donghyuck finds himself fatally mesmerized by the other.

“Sing, Donghyuck.” Mark chuckles when he realizes Donghyuck is simply staring at him, awe in his eyes.

“Ah- Yes.” Donghyuck says, embarrassed and shy as he clears his throat, and begins to sing. “There was once, but a queen, she is said to be so kind. Hidden under the veil of gold, she is said to be more precious than what she wears. We stand by her, we live by her. We appreciate her, as she appreciates us. We live in honor, we live in grace. We live with smiles on our faces, and we live with love and respect.”

“It’s funny.” Mark begins, when the melody ends and Donghyuck peers at him curiously. “The way you sing it… it’s as if you know who it’s about.”

“It’s of a queen.” Donghyuck says, but he knows what Mark means, that Mark is asking why does he sing as if he had been the one to personally craft the song. “But I like to think of my mother when I sing it. It’s quite fitting for her.”

Mark smiles at the others words, and he nods as silence befalls them, befriending them, and he opens his mouth once again, piercing into Donghyuck. “You were wrong. People care for you not for obligation and responsibility, because you’re lovable to many - and to me.”

♛♟

Their journey to the next town had been quite peaceful, cherishable with new memories for the two in their hearts, and Donghyuck lets it slip his mind that the next town they’re arriving to is one of the more dangerous towns in the area. As they enter the town, its brown and grey stone walls stands imposing, and Donghyuck asks Mark to await for him at the towns entrance while Donghyuck sends the horses off to be left to rest. He assumes no one would bother Mark at the entrance, yet he comes back to Mark only to be proven wrong.

“It’s not much, sir. If you were to give me a few handfuls of gold, it wouldn’t do you much, now would it? You would not be affected at all, you have all the wealth in the world, yet I do not. I have barely any. Please, sir.” A beggar pleads, hands holding onto Marks arm as she stands on her knees, voice breaking yet Donghyuck is aware of how the people here work.

“It would barely affect you to have a few handfuls of gold, you would just use it on liquor and things you don’t require to survive.” Donghyuck says grimly. “Now, let go of my companion.”

The beggar hisses at Donghyuck, yet she’s aware that Donghyuck knows of how the town can be, therefore she lets them go. No use in preying after those who would not be fooled, those who would stand on their own, independent and cautious. As it seems, Mark is more inclined to follow by Donghyucks will, and does not even spare the woman a glance as he leaves with Donghyuck into the town.

“The person who bought your ring, he has a brothel and bar here. I don’t think we’ll see him here, but I think we can meet with someone who at least knows his current whereabouts.” Donghyuck tells Mark, and Mark nods along, eyes straying around the town.

“It’s… fascinating, I guess you could say, how different the two towns are even though they’re just a few miles away.” Mark mumbles, staying closer to Donghyuck as they reach an area with more and more people, brown and grey walls turning black and red as they reach a place that has Mark gasping, clutching onto Donghyuck, eyes turned to focus only on Donghyucks back.

“It is… I don’t mean to be rude, but being ruled under one king can sometimes be a mess. One king cannot handle everything. It’s simply impossible. Plenty of towns are left on their own, even though the king does his best, and I am aware of that, yet it happens. The king cannot do everything alone, neither was the queen able to before as well. Even with a spouse, only the ruler truly has the reign, and if only one is the ruler, the country is bound to be neglected at some parts.” Donghyuck says, and he looks at Mark with an unreadable expression, as his voice turns softer to a whisper. “I know you will be a great king, but when you have a lover, once you are betrothed, I hope you teach them the ways of ruling, so they can help you, and not simply stand by your side as mere decor.”

“Why not you be the other ruler?” Mark asks instead, avoiding the fact Donghyuck had simply put himself completely out of the equation to be Marks lover.

“You are insane. Even when you become king, to appoint someone who is not of royal blood to aid you will only do more harm than good for you.” Donghyuck hisses, then he turns a corner and they are shrouded in dim lighting.

The air is denser here, full of a stale and musky scent, something both are aware to be the scent of sex. It’s common in the area, Donghyuck knows, and it’s common to see escorts roaming around the streets, none tied by a certain contract to any brothel, seeking for their own clients easily. Mark is an easy target, so Donghyuck laces their fingers together again, and pulls him closer until they’re flushed to the hip, ensuring Mark is kept away from the prying eyes of the others. 

“Stick close to me, it’ll be safer.” Donghyuck tells him, and Mark follows his instruction like an obedient subject, pliant to his kings any command, like a soldier to his captain.

Donghyuck stops short in front of one of the more extravagant buildings, freshly painted with a mix of both black and red, creating a marvelous gradient that leaves you both amazed and horrified at how intimidating the building itself can be. Mark squeezes Donghyucks hand firmly, and Donghyuck squeezes his back in reassurance as he inhales sharply. There are magnificent carvings upon the door in silver, of flowers and leaves, branches and apples. Donghyuck supposes it signifies to the forbidden fruit, he had heard from his friends that he found to be working with Johnny through Jaehyun that Johnny has quite an attachment to stories as such - fascinating, he says. Odd, Donghyuck thinks. Donghyuck holds onto the metal handle upon the door, and knocks on it once, then twice, and thrice. A rhythm with a pause in between, something only their circle of friends with brothels are aware of. The door opens, and Donghyuck is greeted by Jungwoo, a long-term friend he made in one of his earliest thieving jobs.

“Donghyuck, hello! What makes you come here?” Jungwoo asks, and then his eyes turn towards Mark at the back, and Donghyuck can sense the shift in the air from Jungwoo, the sensuality he can exude, and so Donghyuck moves in front of Mark shielding him from the other once again.

“I’m here to ask regarding Johnny. Also, this lad here is off the tables. Hands off.” Donghyuck says simply, and immediately, Jungwoo smiles brightly, chirpy, the usual Jungwoo that Donghyuck knows outside of his lust for a good job.

“Well, honestly. Johnny isn’t anywhere near here. I’m not sure where he is.” Jungwoo pouts as he recalls the memory in his head, and tilts his head slightly. “Though, Ten is here, and Ten is super close to Johnny. I’m sure he’ll know. He’s at the bar. Jaehyun is here as well.”

“Jaehyun?” Donghyuck asks, interest piquing at the mention of his close friend. “What is Jaehyun doing here?”

“I assume for the same reason as you, since he had bombarded here and demanded for Johnny just two days ago. I asked him to wait for Ten, since Ten had been traveling recently, and well, Ten just arrived from the West earlier today! Lucky you!” Jungwoo exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he makes way for the two of them to enter.

The brothel is much like Jaehyun’s, of similar layouts, but the design is different for the decor. Where Jaehyun is more inclined towards gold, beauty and grace, Johnny is more evidently inclined towards music and art, with the various displays of artworks being put up on the wall, a piano at the side, while a recorder is playing a tune somewhere from inside the brothel. Mark stays by Donghyucks side, wary, like a stray cat when a stranger comes forward to pat it. Donghyuck knows Mark would want a reason to leave, yet this is Mark, so all that he does is grip onto Donghyucks sleeve a little bit tighter, and pulls himself a little bit closer. Safety, reassurance, comfort.

“I’ll leave you two alone now, since I’m sure you can find your way to the bar yourself. I’ll be going about, I have my own work to do.” Jungwoo bids to the two, and they nod their heads in acknowledgement to Jungwoos departure.

“Come, we’ll take the stairs. It’s on the fifth floor, but well, I like taking the stairs.” Donghyuck says, and he turns to smile towards Mark, who visibly relaxes as he sees Donghyuck smiling.

“Well, you’d never listen to me if I asked to take something else, now would you?” Mark questions, eyebrows raising.

“No, not really. I don’t listen well to authority.” Donghyuck replies cheekily, as he guides Mark towards the staircase.

“I like to think you’re the authority itself.” Mark says, and Donghyuck stays silent for a while, aware of the direction of the conversation that Mark wishes to take.

“I think that’s just you.” Donghyuck whispers.

♛♟

“I’ve told you not only once, not twice, not even thrice! I’ve begged you over and over again, to keep Donghyuck away from royal matters! Was that too difficult? I asked you to keep him safe, not to endanger him! For all we know, he could’ve been beheaded!” Jaehyuns voice boomed through the hallway of the fifth floor, the silent bar mildly shaking by the anger exuding from Jaehyun, though the man is behind closed doors, a closed door Mark and Donghyuck are standing in front of.

“Well, he wasn’t, and you were the one who introduced him to Johnny!” Tens voice sounds more stable than Jaehyuns, less of emotion, but more of practicality and facts.

“The point is, you still exposed him to that kind of danger. I’ve fucking begged you two to never-” Donghyuck opens the door then, not bothering to knock as he pushes it wide open, and Jaehyun and Tens heads snap to the door.

The two are clearly disheveled, though it’s not by each other. It’s evident their own mental state had been disheveled prior to their conversation, and Donghyuck would care, he really would, at least for Jaehyun, but he is aware there is no room for care in this room as of right now. Mayhaps later, when he meets with Jaehyun again, but right now Donghyuck is in a situation with Mark, and apparently Jaehyun understands the lengths of the situation, and so did Ten. Though, clearly, Jaehyun seemed to be new into the news as well.

“I don’t like it when you talk about me behind my back.” Donghyuck says simply, and he takes a seat in one of the few couches in the simple room, the meeting room usually used for drunken parties and celebrations, clear of anything but a few couches for those to be slept on, and Mark, as always, follows Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck, I apologize for having this conversation without you. I see you have met Prince Minhyung.” Jaehyun says, and his eyes are hard on Mark, angry and full of disbelief as he gestures a hand out, asking Donghyuck to sit beside him instead.

“I prefer to call him Mark, and I’d prefer to settle myself here. It’s comfortable.” Donghyuck says, snuggling closer beside Mark, who wraps an arm around Donghyucks waist, wanting to hide him from the two men in front of them.

“Cozy. See, I told you. And here he is, alive.” Ten says, holding up a cup full of rum, that Donghyuck knows.

“Alive at a cost. Why do you think I’m here with Mark in the first place?” Donghyuck asks, voice low and threatening as he eyes Ten. “Personally, I want to get this issue done and over with. I have a family to return to, I don’t know if you remember. I want to get the ring back for Mark, and then return home.” 

It stings, to say the words. It stings to think of a future where he is away from Mark, a future where neither of them would ever have the chance to cross paths with one another again. It hurts to think of the prospect of being away, of only seeing Mark in newspapers if he had the luxury of his town’s news covering him. It would be nice, Donghyuck thinks, to return home to his family, but it would be nicer if he had Mark with him too. Terrifying.

“Johnny isn’t here.” Jaehyun says grimly, and he takes a swig of vodka from a flask he keeps in his pocket. “I’ve been trying to see him for days now, yet he’s nowhere to be found.”

“He’s in a town up West. You’ll know when you find it.” Ten mumbles, and his gaze is glazed as he shakes the glass of rum, seeing the liquor slosh against one another.

“Why didn’t you tell me-”

“You would’ve killed him. I know you would’ve.” Ten hisses, glaring towards Jaehyun. “Don’t even bother saying you won’t. You’re Donghyucks guard at this point, you would slit a throat for him at any given chance.”

“Jaehyun is a friend.” Donghyuck states coldly towards Ten, and Ten barks out a laugh. “I don’t know what you guys know, but Jaehyun to me, is my friend. If he has any other obligations towards me, he’s doing a good job at keeping it a secret while being my friend. I like to think of him as such.”

“You hold people too dear to you, Donghyuck. It’s a poison.” Ten sighs out, and he lolls his head to eye at him. “Be careful. People are vicious.”

“So is he.” Mark speaks up from beside Donghyuck, and it surprises Donghyuck to hear. “Donghyuck is vicious, Donghyuck has a tongue that can inject poison into you and intoxicate you. Donghyuck is someone who’s sharper than the finest blade of a sword, someone who can cut through you with no remorse, but only to those who thinks doesn’t deserve his kindness, because Donghyuck is kind and gentle. He cares and he loves, he is cared for as much and he is loved as much. Above all, he is smart, and knows when things are wrong. I don’t think you should worry much for Donghyuck.” 

“Are we leaving?” Donghyuck asks Mark this time, and it’s a reversal of power between them, authority and charge being given to Mark for the first time in a while.

“We are.” Mark takes the bait, he knows Donghyuck is surrendering to him for this, so he takes it, because that’s how it works with them - you give obedience, you are given obedience, like two kings who share a throne.

♛♟

It’s a town of ruins that they come across once they move West, and Donghyuck understands when Ten says that he’ll know it when he comes across it, because it comes in waves in Donghyucks mind, and though he doesn’t remember much in memory, his body remembers by instinct. He was a lot younger when he lived in this town - this town now deserted from any signs of humans, this town now full of shops with hanging signs, windows shattered, squeaking of door handles, wind chimes resounding through the wind that was most likely left by the people here due to its insignificance compared to other things. Donghyuck walks through the town carefully, eyes turning to every part of it. It’s eerie, how beautiful one can figure the town to have been, because even its remains and deserted areas are still utterly breathtaking. The remains of a town once built on lush luxury, beauty and love - the town of the song Donghyuck can sing from his soul.

“This town… isn’t it the central of what people used to deem as the Sun Kingdom?” Mark asks as he turns around and walks with Donghyuck, eyes trying to pierce through each part of the town.

“It is. It’s the central and heart of our kingdom before.” Donghyuck says in a quiet voice, and his fingers hover to press upon one of the towns buildings, but he curls his fingers into a fist instead, fear spreading through him at what he might remember - of a memory he longs to relive.

“I never came here before the…” Marks words stop short, not knowing how to continue his sentence without hurting Donghyuck.

“Before the Sun Empire came crashing down. It’s okay, you can say it. It’s the truth, anyhow.” Donghyuck says dismissively, and then there’s shame that pours itself like acid atop of him, it hurts and it pains, and it feels like it was his own kingdom - and he knows, he realizes, it almost was his own.

Nurtured as a child in the Sun Kingdom, Donghyuck had little memories. He was merely a child, yet he remembers the town to almost be an exact replica of the town he loves so much currently, but it was different. It was different in a subtle way, in a way that runs through your veins and not through your thoughts, it’s in the way the town felt full of relieved life, of prosperity with not a single regret, not a single wishful thinking, not a single longing to return to their actual home. Donghyuck remembers running through hallways, grand hallways with Sooyoung, because they were the only children capable of walking or running at the time. He remembers plunging down the hills with Sooyoung, and Jaehyun - a much younger Jaehyun, a friend more than anything, will constantly reprimand them afterwards and tell them to care for themselves, and maybe that’s why Jaehyun always feels so close to him. 

Donghyuck remembers when his mother wore a crown, when she wore the country’s emblem on her chest so proudly, her chin held up so high, while Donghyucks father would stay by her side, support her endlessly with morality and love, with care and gentle tenderness. He remembers the days when things weren’t difficult like they are now, when the ancient family heirloom resounds through the whole castle, yet Donghyuck didn’t know what it looked like, for it was kept in a separate room made only for the eldest child when they have reached of age, and Donghyuck had not. Then, he sees it sooner than he was suppose to, sees it on the walls of their new house in the outskirts of a new town, hidden from others. Mayhaps the location of their new house wasn’t because of poverty, but because it was a fresh start for his parents. To plant a garden, to start a new life, to leave the past behind, yet Donghyucks mother had always raised Donghyuck to be a king, even in a new life.

She had nurtured him to grow independent, to grow kind, strong, careful, wary, cautious, smart, agile and most of all, responsible and authoritative. She had raised him to become a royal, to become a ruler. She had raised the perfect king, yet it had been utterly for nothing. Donghyuck will never be a king now, Donghyuck is merely a thief, scraping by to ensure their family stays alive. The blood of royalty runs through him, yet Donghyuck can’t bring himself to recognize the reflection he can see in the shattered glass scattered throughout the town.

“Donghyuck?” Mark questions, and Donghyuck turns towards him, and exhales shakily, before a smile graces his features, unstable.

“It was almost mine.” Donghyuck says, and he wants to continue but he stops himself short, shaking his head. “I think Johnny might be at the church. The castle was said to be in ruins, yet the church always remained beautiful. Through history as well, the Sun Empire had always loved our churches. If he were a part of the empire, the church he would go.”

“True. I learned that in history before too. The Sun Empire’s churches were among the most magnificent ever created in time, right?” Mark asks, and he’s wary to approach the subject, but Donghyuck approves of it and nods his head.

“That’s correct. I… don’t remember going to church much, but I remember the photos my mother used to show us, of a church she said she wished we could experience by ourselves. I used to think they were pictures of paintings, because they looked too beautiful to be true, but I guess they were real after all.” Donghyuck says, then looks forward, in between buildings. “I’m positive he’s there.”

♛♟

“So you were here.” Donghyuck says as he pushes open the doors of the church, and it squeaks terribly, something that wouldn’t have happened a decade ago.

“I’m surprised you found me that quickly.” Johnny replies, and he looks exhausted, crazy almost, reckless and like a man who has lost reason.

“Donghyuck is smart.” Mark says beside him, and then he walks forward, holding his hand out. “And I want my ring back.”

“This?” Johnny waves the ring, circling it around his finger, then tosses it in the air and catches it immediately. “I don’t know, you can’t go to your coronation without it, can you?”

Marks eye twitches as he sees the ring being fooled around by Johnny, distress overtaking him as he steps forward, jaw clenched, veins full of anger, yet Donghyuck tugs on his wrists, and he moves forward himself, saying, “What do you want to do with that ring, Johnny? Mark can’t go to his coronation without the ring, but you can’t go to it and present yourself as the prince either. You were never the one in line for the throne.” 

“I know.” Johnny says, and he sighs as he sits down on the church’s platform, and then he eyes the two. “Do you know how the Sun Empire actually fell?”

“History says the queen gave up the throne.” Mark says as a matter of fact, and Johnny, as well as Donghyuck even, scoffs.

“Donghyuck would know, his mother would never give something up.” Johnny says, and Donghyuck has to roll his eyes.

“I would have to agree with you on that. Giving up the throne so easily too, isn’t my mother.” Donghyuck says, and then he peers curiously at Johnny. “So why did she?”

“My father, your mother’s younger brother, had been but a fool. He was part of the military, and the idiot in him decided to drink at a brothel. You know what they say about bars in brothels? Once intoxicated, men will say everything to their escort. He had been with one of the escorts in a brothel, and he had told her all of the secrets your mother kept close to her, the secrets of her children, the secrets of the empire. The escort, it turns out to be, is your father's concubine, Prince Minhyung. At least, one of them. And she had spilled everything to your father, and in a week, he had come to the castle. I was old enough to enter the meetings of the royals at that point, and for God… he had threatened to sweep the whole nation out. The secrets weren’t big, Donghyucks mother had always been a smart one, yet the secrets would be enough to shake the hearts of the others in the nation, the ones who don’t understand the need for a future.” Johnny snorts, and tosses the ring in the air again. “I hate stupidity, and this is utterly stupid, but I have a request for you, Prince Minhyung.”

“What is it?” Mark asks, but Donghyuck is the one who steps forward.

“Tell me first. I don’t trust you. If your father was a fool, I would doubt that you aren’t.” Donghyuck says, and Johnny merely shrugs.

“I don’t mind.” Johnny says, and he awaits for Donghyuck to come closer, and once he does, things happen in a flash. A blade is thrusted into Donghyucks abdomen, and his body slumps in shock at the sudden pain inflicting him, that a scream can’t even make its way out of his body, but he can hear Mark screaming, and Johnny's whisper, “Your mother raised you to be too kind, you forgot about everything else.”

“You’re wrong.” Donghyuck forces out from his throat, and there’s blood seeping out of his mouth, but he manages to take a hold on the hilt of the blade, and he pulls it out as quickly as possible, and the pain is unbearable, but Mark is holding his waist now, and he’s losing blood quickly. “She taught me to be everything you can never be.” 

Donghyuck grits his teeth as he lunges forward, and in a swift motion, like his mother had taught him, Donghyuck manages to cut a slice on Johnny’s throat, for payback more than anything, and then proceeds to slam the hilt of the blade into a nerve on his neck. Johnnys body stops functioning then, the pressure on the nerve able to render him useless, as Donghyuck catches the ring that’s slipping from Johnnys fingers. He whimpers out in pain as the blood continues to seep through him, and Mark is shaking beside him, ripping parts of his clothes to tie it around Donghyucks abdomen, to stop the bleeding as much as possible.

“You fool, you stupid, dumb fool!” Mark screams, trying to apply pressure onto Donghyucks abdomen to stop the bleeding. “What the hell did you do that for?”

“I didn’t want you to be hurt.” Donghyuck coughs, and then he laughs, as bright as the Sun, mayhaps even brighter still. “I would rather be in pain than to see you hurt.”

“I would rather die than see you die.” Mark says through his sobs, and then he’s clutching onto Donghyucks hands. “Please, stay with me. Even if you’re tired, stay with me. I need you with me, please.”

“People come and go, Mark. You’re going to be king.” Donghyuck says, and he smiles faintly. “You’ll be a great one.”

“But I want to be a king with you. I want you by my side during my coronation, I want you there in every meeting. I want you to advise me, I want to rule the country with you. I want to be sitting on a throne with you beside me, I want to wake up every morning seeing you. I want to be with you in every waking hour, and I know death is inevitable, but not yet, please. Not yet.”

♛♟

The sound of mortar and pestle is what Donghyuck awakes to, and there’s the scent of herbs in the air, disgusting, suffocating, but at the same time it gives him more air to breathe as he inhales. He coughs at the sudden overwhelming plant fumes entering his lungs, and then there’s the sound of curtains being pulled, and suddenly, a harsh slap lands on his face.

“You deserve that.” It’s the voice of Sooyoung that comes in his ears, and Donghyuck winces as he looks up to his sister, who was wearing the uniform of a nurse, and her hands are green and purple, bruised with herbs.

“I guess I do.” Donghyuck groans as he talks, the pain in his abdomen spreading all over him. “Did you not give me anything to dull this pain?”

“I wanted you to wake with it, so you could understand how painful it was for me to suddenly have a carriage come to the home, escorting me to the castle of the Lion Empire, only to see a bloodied prince cradling my bloodied brother. You’re absolutely lucky that Jaehyun had decided to follow you and Mark closely that day. You could’ve actually died if not for him.” Sooyoung is sniffling now, her voice heavy, and she holds Donghyucks hand in her own, rubbing his knuckles gently. “We’re lucky to still have you, you know that? Don’t do things alone anymore, Donghyuck. Please.”

Donghyuck squeezes her hand in his, and says, “I can’t promise you I’ll do that, it has become a habit after all.”

“You’ll see. It won’t be anymore.” Sooyoung says, and Donghyucks brows creases in question. “You awake at the right time. Marks coronation is now.”

“ _Many of you have been waiting for this day, haven’t you? To see the prince that has been hidden from the world for over a decade to reach his coronation._ ” Marks voice resounds through the speakers of the nursery, and Donghyuck looks at Sooyoung with wide eyes. “ _I am more than honored to be the king of this country, to be its ruler. I have spoken with my father, your previous king, prior to my coronation, and I’d like to tell you all that there will be two rulers for your country. I have plans for a better future, not for only certain specific towns, but for every town. With two rulers, myself, having been nurtured since birth to rule, and another who seems to complete me in everything I lack and is as much of a ruler as I, I promise that we will bring a prosperous country. I know this is new, and I know many would have an opposition to this, so I will be putting myself on the line. If ever in the future this decision does you more harm than good, I will step down, and you are free to choose your next ruler. However, for now, for another decade, I will rule this country with Lee Donghyuck, heir to the previous Sun Empire. We will rebuild the entire empire. We will all be ruled equally, and a new system will be made. Under the ruling of both Donghyuck and I, we will be the perfect pair to the throne._ ”

“I never said yes-” Donghyuck starts, and Sooyoung places a hand on his head.

“I’ve said yes for you, and as per the will of our mother, I am able to make a decision for you if you’re unable to say so, King Donghyuck.” Sooyoung smiles, and there are cheers through the speakers, and Donghyuck is full of different emotions, but ultimately-

“Does that mean Mark and I-”

“He is awaiting your answer to his proposal, that much I will allow you to make your own choice.” Sooyoung says, pressing a kiss to Donghyucks forehead. 

Flowers bloom in not only the meadow of Donghyucks home, but also in Donghyucks heart as he thinks about a future with Mark, a future as a ruler, a future to make life better for many. He looks out the window, where the Sun is cascading beautifully down from the sky and onto the trees, reflecting off of the rivers of the kingdom. A new beginning, Mark had called it. It’s a double edged sword, but Donghyuck is always one to turn everything to his requirement, but for now, all he can think about in his mind is to feel Marks lips on his again.

“When can I see him to say yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> i think it's obvious that the second-half of this is quite rushed, and those are the parts i quite regret. i would re-write the fic, i promise to do so, but once i have the time to sit down and write instead of cramming in ungodly hours to write instead of resting my body, sighs. however! i hope you've enjoyed this fic! a lot of time has been put into it, and though i admit there are regrets, i still have to say i am quite happy with it, and i hope you are too. <3 again, i apologize for all of the shortcomings of this fic, and mayhaps in the future, a better version will be completed!


End file.
